The Bonds that Tie
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Allen Lavi and Kanda lived at an orphanage together until Allen finds out he is going to be adopted By the Noahs. Yulallen meaning Yullen and Laven
1. The Boys

**I was bored and struck by sudden inspiration so i wrote this during school and now I'm putting it on Fanfiction. **

**BTW I bought The Maximum Ride Manga's for Christmas because i love the book series (Do not own them) and i flipped to a random page and was like "Did i just grab a DGM manga?"**

**Fang looks exactly like kanda in the beggingin of the first one. I was like...why didnt i notice this before?**

**I do not own DGM n_n **

**PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

  
**

The city was London, caught up in a time of industrialization and quickly filling with factories. With more jobs came more people, most of them working in unsafe and unhealthy places and dying early. Parents dying early meant more orphan children, and more orphan children meant more friends for the young inhabitants of Okina Orphanage, a large building, tacky yet homey, with a large courtyard for the children to play in.

It is at this orphanage where they met, three boys becoming the best of friends.

The first was named Yuu Kanda, a tempered little boy around the age of eight with short raven-colored hair and brown eyes. He had come to London hidden on a trading ship, having lost his parents and his home in a fire. He never smiled; a scowl plastered on his face at all times, and was very antisocial. He treasured a family heirloom, a Katana he named Mugen and always threatened the other children if he was called by his first name at any time.

The only one to approach Kanda was a boy named Lavi Bookman. He was a red head, his hair spiked to one side with an emerald green eye color. His right eye was always covered with an eye patch, having gone blind in that eye after he and his family were hit with a severe disease. Lavi was the only one to survive of his entire family. Unlike Kanda, Lavi held conversations with everyone he laid eyes on. He was the one who knew everyone's business and never forgot it. Lavi had been at the orphanage longer than most other kids. Some even spread the rumor that he had been adopted by the owner of the orphanage, a old man whom Lavi liked to call "Panda."

Lavi and Kanda met about a month after Kanda had been brought to the orphanage, dragging the ragging child out of his room to play in the snow. They still didn't get along very well but the third boy seemed to hold them together.

"Come on Allen!" Lavi yelled, running out into the snow with Kanda.

"Come'n." five-year-old Allen Walker yelled back, slipping his boot on and running after his new friends. Allen had short silver hair, gray eyes, and was short for his age, gaining him the nickname "Moyashi" or "Beansprout" from Kanda and Lavi. His mother had abandoned him due to his deformed left arm and because of his drunken father; the boy had a scar the shape of a pentagram above his left eye that came down his cheek. He was separated from the rest of his family and picked up by his foster father Mana, but Mana, like Lavi's family, died because of the plague. Marian Cross brought the boy to the orphanage and was now traveling the world, looking for Mana's family.

"Hey Kanda, you should grow your hair out." Allen suggested, catching up with his two friends.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Yuu would look much better like that!" Lavi chimed in, shrinking back when Kanda death-glared at him.

"Tch." Kanda said, averting his gaze.

Though Lavi and Kanda would never admit it, they both deeply cared for Allen. He was their most prized possession and their whole world. So they were both torn when they found out Allen was sick with a disease that no one had a cure for. The boy was bed ridden for long periods of time, Kanda and Lavi not aloud to see him until he was feeling better.

_**

* * *

**_

It was late, probably around two in the morning when a bolt of lighting lit up the sky, followed by a roar of thunder. Lavi shot up in his bed, frightened by the storm. He jumped out of bed, running down the hall and running into someone. They both hit the ground with a 'thump', the wind knocked out of them. Lavi looked at the boy in the darkness, making out hair coming down to his shoulders.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"You do you think? Baka Usagi!" Kanda exclaimed, rubbing his head that had collided with Lavi's.

"What are you doing out of bed this late?" Lavi asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Kanda shot back.

"Well, the thunder and lighting scared me a little so I was going to go sleep with Allen." Lavi admitted. "Were you scared to, Yuu?" he asked.

"Tch. Like I would be scared of a storm." The boy said, turning his head. Another bolt of lighting illuminated the hallway, thunder following it. The two boys jumped, getting back on their feet and running to Allen's room. Allen was sitting up in his bed, looking out the window. Lavi and Kanda grabbed his attention as they both jumped onto the bed, getting on either side of the silver haired boy.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked as Kanda got under the blankets on his left side, Lavi on the right. "Are you guys scared?" the boy asked.

"Yeah right, baka Moyashi! I was just cold." Kanda said, rolling onto his right side to face Allen.

"Um…Yeah. " Lavi began. "Me to. Let us sleep with you Allen." Lavi said, rolling onto his left side to face the boy. Allen sighed but lay down anyway, putting his arms above him on the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Okay." Allen said sleepily. Kanda and Lavi both moved a hand around Allen's slim waist, pulling the blanket up to their chins and snuggling closer to Allen's warm body. "Love you guys." Allen said, almost as if talking in his sleep. Lavi and Kanda blushed but uttered their, 'Love you too' s before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okina means old man XD Old Man orphanage X.x crappy!  
**

**What do you guys think? Should i make this a multi chaptered story or leave it as it is?**

**And if i do add more chapters, should i add in lemon?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. Forever Bonded

**So a everyone wants a real story, most want lemon so it'll be in later chapters. I ont think this will be a very long story though because I'm am writing Bitten to.**

**Im torn between who gets Allen, Lavi or Kanda?**

**Decisions Decisions! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Kanda tapped his fingers on the table, having already finished his soba noodles. Allen was sick in bed today, making Kanda irritable. The boys raven hair was now long enough to put into a short ponytail, Kanda wanting to grow it out after Allen had suggested it.

"YUUUUUU!" Lavi yelled, running into the lunchroom. Kanda turned to yell at him but stopped as he saw the boys panicked face.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me, Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled back. Lavi tried to catch his breath, having run all the way here. "Want me to hit you until you tell me what's up?" Kanda threatened. Lavi shook his head.

"Allen, he…A Nobleman has come to adopt him!" Lavi yelled.

"WHAT?" Kanda quickly jumped out of his chair, running with Lavi down the hall to Allen's room. The door was cracked open, Lavi and Kanda peering in and seeing the orphanage director (Panda) and a nicely dressed man. The Nobleman was sitting on the side of Allen's bed, his face out of view, but Kanda and Lavi could make out dark, curly, and unruly hair.

"Cross said he was sick, but I didnt expect his condition to be this bad. He doesn't even look fit to travel.." The Nobleman said, moving some silver hairs away from Allen's sleeping face.

"You guarantee that the best doctors will be tending to him?" Panda asked.

"Of course. Mana loved the boy as his own son; my family will treat him with the utmost care. Road has already picked his room out." The man said, a smile in his voice. Allen groaned, coughing a few time before opening his gray eyes.

"Oh, hello there." The Nobleman said quietly. "My names Tyki Mikk." He added, introducing himself.

"Allen Walker." The boy said hoarsely, not forgetting his manners.

"Allen, this man is blood related to Mana, he has come to adopt you." Panda said.

"Mana?" Allen asked. Tyki nodded.

"I'm not exactly sure how though, I think he was my Uncle." Tyki admitted. "Marian Cross was able to locate me and the rest of the Noah family and explain to us about Mana's passing, and his adoption. Now if you would let us, we would all love to become your family." Tyki said, sounding hopeful.

"You're going to take me away?" Allen asked.

"Well, yes. You will be staying in the Noah mansion where doctors can tend to you to help you get better." Tyki explained.

"But…then I would have to leave Kanda and Lavi." Allen said sadly. Tyki looked over at the director.

"Two other boy's here at the orphanage. The three seem inseparable." Panda explained.

"Once you get better you can visit them whenever you like. You can also write letter's and I can pay to have a phone put in here so you may heat their voices." The man suggested.

"But what if I don't get better? Then I might never be ale to see Kanda and Lavi ever again and-" Allen was cut off as the door was flung open, Cross holding Lavi and Kanda by the collars of their shirts. Kanda was pissed, trying to turn and kick the large man while Lavi looked like a cowering puppy.

"Caught these two ease dropping." Cross said, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Allen stopped breathing when Cross looked at him, remembering how his Master was very cruel to him before he came to the orphanage.

"M- Mm- Ma- Master Cross?" Allen sputtered. Cross ignored him, turning his attention to Tyki.

"Why haven't we left yet?" He asked.

"The boy doesn't look fit to travel." Tyki said, turning his head to Cross. Lavi and Kanda both gasped as they saw Tyki's golden eyes.

"Then he should suck it up and deal with it. We have a schedule to meet." Cross said rudely. "Allen!" He yelled, causing Allen to stiffen and look frightened.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BAKA!" Kanda yelled, beginning to struggle again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Lavi said quietly. Cross bashed the two boy's heads together, and then dropped them to the floor, stepping over them to get to the bed. "Ouch." Lavi breathed, rubbing his head. Cross reached out for Allen who panicked but was too weak to do anything.

"NO!" Kanda and Lavi yelled together, running to jump onto the bed and sit in front of Allen. Lavi pulled the frail boy into a hug, sheltering him from Cross while Kanda stood to meat the mans gaze.

"You can't take Allen away! He's ours!" Lavi yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"You must forgive Lavi, he is overemotional sometimes." Panda said, going to remove the boy form the bed. Cross grabbed the front of Kanda's shirt, pulling him close so their faces were only inches away form each others faces.

"You got a death wish? You don't look your superiors in the eye, kid." Cross said threateningly.

"I don't see an old drunk as my superior." Kanda sneered.

"Tough words. Your lucky I don't hit girls." Cross shot back.

"Cross, really. He is only a child." Tyki injected, receiving glares from both Kanda and Cross. "It wont hurt to stay at least one more night, so Allen can get some rest." Tyki said standing up. Cross let Kanda's shirt go, stepping back.

"One more night. We leave tomorrow." Cross finalized.

_**

* * *

**_

Kanda had Allen on his back, the child to weak to walk. Lavi led the way to the large hill in the woods behind the orphanage that contained the boy's favorite tree. Kanda set Allen down, the boy breathing deeply and holding his stomach.

"We should get him back soon." Lavi said, kneeling down to inspect Allen. It was dark but all three could see perfectly well.

"Baka Usagi, like I don't know that." Kanda said harshly, pulling Mugen out of the sheath on his waist. He cut a piece of his hair off, followed by a piece of Lavi's, then Allen's.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked, looking up at Kanda.

"Well, I wanted to do a blood bond but then me and baka Usagi might get your illness so this will have to do." Kanda took small portions of each of their hair and tied them together in a knot, passing one to Allen and Lavi and holding on for himself. "There. Now our souls have been tied together. This means we will meet again." Kanda said, putting his knot of hair into his shirt. Allen looked at his and smiled. Red, silver and raven all tied together in a knot reminder Allen how different they all were but how strong their bonds were.

"Will this really work? Will we really see each other again?" Allen asked.

"If you believe it enough then it has to happen." Lavi assured him, sitting next to the silver headed boy. Kanda followed his lead, sitting on Allen's other side. As if the two had planned it, both boys turned and kissed Allen's cheeks, catching Allen off guard and making him blush.

"Guys?" He asked.

"You have to write us every day!" Lavi said, holding back tears.

"And if you don't visit as soon as your better, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" Kanda said in an angry tone. Both Allen and Lavi knew he was using anger to mask his sadness.

"I'll miss you guys." Allen said, closing his eyes as silver tears lined his cheeks. Lavi and Kanda hugged Allen, knowing that this would be their last night together made them all the more unwilling to let Allen go.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**The rating for this story will change to M later on.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. New family

**I'm suffering from writers block ):**

**Plus i cant get on the computer on school days anymore )):**

**And my weekends are usually really busy ))):**

**It might be awhile before i can update this story or 'Bitten' but i will eventually!**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Tyki looked out the window of his room, watching the rain fall and pelt his window. Tyki had left a day before Cross had to get preparations ready for Allen's arrival. The man smiled as he finally saw the horse drawn carriage pull into the courtyard. Tyki left his room and headed outside, ignoring the maids trying to pass him a raincoat. Cross stepped out of the carriage, motioning for Tyki to come help him.

"Want me to take some of the luggage in?" Tyki asked."No. I want you to take this in." Cross said, reaching back into the carriage to pull out a sleeping Allen walker. The boy stirred as rain hit his face, trying to roll and turn his body away from it. Tyki slid the boy into his shirt and walked back inside.

"Tyki, what have I told you about going out in the rain? Always where your rain coat or have an umbrella, you could catch a cold." Tyki's older brother, Sheryl said, walking down the stairs with his young daughter Road in his arms.

"Tyki's strong though Daddy." Road said with a smile. Tyki pulled Allen out of his shirt and gently bounced him, trying to wake him up. Allen stirred again and opened his eyes.

"Wha?" the boy asked. Tyki gently set Allen on his feet, the boy wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, is this the orphan? Mana's brat?" Lulu Bell asked from the top steps. Allen yawned and stretched. Road wiggled her way out of her fathers arms and ran up to her new play mate (**a.k.a toy**). Cross walked in, dropping his bags on the floor and causing Allen to jump, fully waking the boy up. He looked around before running to his master and hiding behind one of his legs.

"Don't be scared. I won't bite. I haven't got all my teeth yet." Road said happily, playing with the lace around the bottom of her dress.

"How cute! He's shy! Do you think the Earl will allow me to adopt him?" Sheryl asked hopefully.

"Allen, come out and meet your family." Cross said, lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

"I can't. I'm scared." Allen said. Cross sighed, reaching behind him, grabbing a fistful of Allen's hair and pulling him back up front to face everyone. "Ouch." Allen said quietly, grabbing the hand pulling on his hair.

"Kinda rough Cross. He is just a kid after all." Tyki said walking over to take Allen's hand. Cross let go of the boys hair. "Hey Allen. Do you remember me from the orphanage?" Tyki asked. Allen nodded.

"Your Mr. Mikk." Allen said.

"You can just call me Tyki. Anyway, Allen, this is Road. She just turned two a few weeks ago." Tyki explained.

Allen looked up and met Road's golden eyes. "Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi'ya." Road said with a smile. "Hm, no something? Your short." Road said, inspecting the boy."

"S-so!" Allen exclaimed.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Road asked, grabbing the boy's left hand to get a closer look at the deformed flesh. Allen automatically ripped his hand away from the girl.

"I was born with it that way." He said.

"Hm, okay. Wana go see your room? I chose it out myself!" Road said, grabbing onto Allen's right hand and running his toward the stairs.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen shrank back into Tyki's legs as The Millennium Earl approached him. Tyki had taken the boy to meet the head of the family.

"Hello Mr. Walker." The Earl said. Allen only nodded in response. "No need to be shy." He said with a smile. Allen still didn't say anything. "Hm, well you see Allen, I have a small problem. I have this bar of chocolate but it seems I don't have a sweet tooth." He said, pulling out a chocolate bar. Allen eyed it for a second. "Would you like it?" He asked. Allen nodded.

"Yes please, lord Millennium." He said. The Earl passed him the candy bar and smiled.

"Don't worry so much Allen. You will fit in here just fine." The Earl then turned his attention to Cross, standing behind Tyki. "Tyki, please escort Allen to his room, I am sure he is tired after such a long trip." Tyki nodded and guided Allen down the hallway.

"He has been getting worse." Cross said.

"As you have said before." The Earl replied.

"You swear you will have the most skilled doctors and scientists working on a cure?" Cross asked.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about Marian. Mana was part of my family and just because he was adopted, that doesn't make Allen any less his son. We'll take care of him and raise him like a normal family would." The Earl assured him. Cross sighed.

"I'll be back every few months to check on him." The Earl nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**

* * *

**_

Allen lay in his soft bed, his room spacious and dark. The first night was difficult, Allen not being able to sleep due to the new environment. He looked at the small knot of hair of in his hand, missing Kanda and Lavi now more than ever. He sighed and put the hair under his pillow, hoping that his friends were going to be okay without him.

* * *

**Aw...sad. **

**Please review!  
**


	4. Father

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**You are all going to be like "OMG!" **

**i do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"Pass the sugar please." Allen said, mixing white cream into his hot tea. Tyki looked up from his newspaper to locate the sugar and pass it to Allen. The boy added two small spoons of it to his tea and mixed it in. "Thanks." Allen said. The boy had been living in the Noah house for about six weeks now and had grown onto to Tyki. The two were like brothers now, spending most of their time together.

"Allen!" Road yelled happily, skipping up to the table and jumping into Allen's lap. "Lets play wedding today!" She said. The girl spotted the sugar on the table and licked her index finger. When it was covered in her saliva, she stuck it into the sugar and when it was covered with the sweet crystals, the girl put it in her mouth.

"You're going to rot your teeth out." Tyki said, moving the sugar away from Road.

"I cant play today Road, its my weekly check-up at the hospital. Remember?" Allen asked, picking up his cup and trying to slide Road off of him. The boy took a sip.

"Marian is also supposed to come back from Africa today." Tyki added. Cross took every chance he had to leave the Noah house. It was apparent to Allen that his master didn't like the Noah family. He once overheard a conversation he and Lord Millennium had about Cross taking Allen with him on his travels to get him out of the house. Of course, it wouldn't be aloud because of Allen's sudden hot flashes.

"I don't like that mean old man! Allen, you should come hide in my room so he isn't mean to you." Road suggested, hugging Allen.

"Um, Tyki. Can we please leave now!" The boy asked, trying to pry Road's arms from around his neck.

_**

* * *

**_

After the check-up, Allen came home to great Cross. The man was smoking when Allen spotted him in the sun-room.

"Hello, Mr. Cro-" Cross whacked Allen on the head.

"That's Master to you, boy." Cross said, slightly irritated. "How was your check-up?"

"Nothing has changed." Allen said with a sigh. He looked down at the ground, studding the floor. It pained Cross to see Allen sad. He never acted like it, but he loved the boy like a son. His rude and insensitive nature would not allow him to admit this.

"Your hair's getting a little long, why don't you let me cut it?" Cross asked, blowing out a puff of smoke. Allen looked up at his Master and smiled, cutting Allen's hair was the one thing Cross always did to cheer him up. The two didn't know why, but it relaxed Allen and calmed Cross.

"I'll go get some scissors." Allen said, turning to run down the hall. The boy opened the door to his room and walked over to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling a pair of scissors out. As he went to leave, the boy stopped. He walked over to his bed and lifted the pillow, gently picking up the small knot of hair. Allen feared that if he didn't keep it under his pillow, he would have nightmares, plus it made him feel like his friends are there with him.

"What's taking so long?" Cross yelled.

"Coming!" Allen yelled back, setting the knot back down and covering it with the pillow.

_**

* * *

**_

Lavi sighed, looking at the knot of hair in his hand. The weather had gotten colder in the six weeks the frail boy had been gone. This made him miss Allen small, warm body even more. Kanda was no help at all, always locked in his room and refusing to talk to anyone.

"Lavi, come help me organize these." Panda called. Lavi slipped the hair back into his shirt and got up. Panda passed him a stack of papers, all filled out by men and women who had recently adopted a kid here at the orphanage. Lavi knew that one of these papers would have Allen's name on it, he also knew that he and Kanda's name would probably never make it onto one of these papers.

Kanda was a mean kid and liked to be alone. He never allowed anyone in his room and never came out to meet the people coming to adopt so his chances of leaving were slim. Lavi on the other hand talked to all parents coming to adopt. The only reason why Lavi wasn't going to be adopted was because he was going to take Panda's place after the old coot had finally croaked of old age. In a way, Panda was Lavi's guardian.

Every few months, Panda would take all of the adoption papers and get Lavi to help him file them.

"Adam, Clara, Jeremy, Neveah, Samuel." Lavi said, setting the papers in alphabetical order.

"By last names, Lavi." Panda corrected. Lavi glared at the old man but picked all the papers back up and began going by last names.

"Old Grandpa." He said under his breath. A book smacked against the back of Lavi's head, causing the boy to fall over. "OUCH! What was that for!" He barked.

"Get back to work." Panda said, arranging his own set of papers.

"Jacobs, Udesky." Lavi continued on for about an hour until he picked up a paper that read 'Walker.' The curiosity got the better of him as he scanned the paper. Name. Age. Approximate date of birth. Fathers- "Wait! What!" Lavi asked himself, evaluating the paper. "This cant be right! Panda, who filled out Allen's paper?" Lavi asked.

"Marian Cross." Panda replied. "You really shouldn't be looking at those Lavi, there private."

"General Cross knew Mana, Allen's adopted father, right?" Lavi asked. Panda nodded. "Then why isn't this Mana Walker's name under 'Father?' Allen said he could really remember his real father. He said after his real father got drunk and gave him that scar he was abandoned and that's when Mana picked him up. So who is N-"

"Lavi! You will not get involved in this! Walker's family is none of your concern." Lavi quickly filed the rest of the papers and left. Running through the hallway until he got to his room, the boy sat on his bed, trying to straighten out his thoughts.

'How did Cross know who Allen's real father was?' This was one of the many questions going through Lavi's head. So many yet only one was most important, the name on that paper. Who was N. Walker.

* * *

***Dances* **

**hmmmmm. I wounder who N. Walker is *says sarcastically***

**Some real drama is gonna start up! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Fever

**This chapter is kinda sad.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

The Millennium Earl sighed, looked at Allen, small, fragile, and taking uneven breaths. The boy was lying in bed, a wet rag on his forehead, cheeks flushed and covered in sweat. He had been living with the Noah's for about a year now and had just started a new untested cure for his disease. The boy had to undergo a series of shots, the medicine inside weakening his immune system for a few days. With Allen's luck, he had picked up a horrible cold with a very high fever.

"We need more ice!" Tyki yelled to David who was sitting by Allen's bed. The boy nodded and quickly dragged his brother with him to get ice. Road ran in as soon as the door was open, her father chasing after her. She was crying, worried for the small boy.

"Allen, please wake up! You'll be okay soon I promise!" the small girl said, Sheryl picking her up before she could reach the boys bedside. He quickly carried her out.

"It's never been this bad. He shouldn't have gotten those injections." Tyki said, whipping sweat form his forehead.

"Well, what if he is cured after this?" Lulu Bell asked.

"What if he dies from this?" Tyki shot back.

"Shut up!" Cross yelled, just as panicked as the both of them but keeping his composure. Tyki took the rag off of Allen's head and set in a bucket of warm water that had been cold only a while ago. David and Jasdero burst into the room then, each holding a bucket of ice. Allen coughed hard, sending him into gasp for air. "This isn't going to work, get him in the bath tub." Cross commanded. "You two," he said, pointing to Jasdevi. Go fill the bath with cold water and add the ice to it, then go get more." Cross threw the blankets off of Allen as the twins rushed into the bathroom. The man picked Allen up, the boys body limp and carried him into the bathroom. That bath was a fourth of the way full but Cross slid Allen in, clothes and all.

Tyki caught on to Cross' idea. "Put the ice in, hurry up!" Tyki yelled as Cross rolled up his sleeves. The two did as they were told and dumped the ice into the tub. Allen cringed on contact, gasping form the sudden coldness and opening his eyes. "Go get more!" Tyki commanded. Cross kneeled by Allen side, grabbing handfuls of Ice and moving them along Allen's hot body. The boy seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, opening his eyes every know-and-then and sliding them shut after a few seconds. About an hour and four buckets of ice later, Allen finally shot up, grabbing at the side of the tub and shivering from the cold.

"M- Ma- Ma- Massssstttt-" The boy couldn't even form a sentence. Cross lifted Allen out of the ice water and grabbed his jacket, draping it around Allen's shoulders and using it as a towel, rubbing Allen's body with it. Allen's lips were blue, his body paler than usual and trembling.

"He might get hypothermia, get Road in here. He needs to be gradually warmed up so we need someone with a lower temperature. Road should be just fine." Cross said drying Allen's hair. Lulu Bell went and got Road, coming back in less than three minutes with the sleepy girl. She had just woken up.

"Road, we need you to hug Allen." Tyki said, guiding the girl over to the frozen boy. Road looked panicky. Normally she would be happy to hug him but now Allen looked sick and frail. She was afraid.

"Hurry up girl!" Cross yelled, making Road jump. She hustled over to Allen and hugged him, jumping again when her warm skin came in contact with Allen cold skin. Cross wrapped his jacket around the two, making sure no heat would be lost. Allen seemed to be in the pain, the slight warmth from Road's skin burning him to the core. He suddenly felt really tired, wishing he could sit or lay down.

"Allen, are you okay?" the girl asked, tears forming in her eyes. Allen didn't answer. "Allen…" Tears rolled down Road's cheeks and fell onto Allen's bare skin, causing the boy to cringe. "Please be okay." She said.

"R- Road. Pl- Pleassssstop crying. I- I'm okay." Allen stuttered.

"Know what?" Road asked, trying not to sob. "Were all going to protect you, no matter what. All of us, Me, daddy, Tyki, even meany old Cross. Were all gonna help ya' get better. No matter what! Your gonna get better!" Road declared. She almost screamed when she felt Allen's body go limp, having to kneel on the floor because of the extra weight.

"It's ok Road. Tyki said, picking the girl up as Cross grabbed Allen. "He is just tired. You can talk to him once he gets a good night sleep." Road wiped her tears away but let Tyki take her back to her room. She didn't sleep at all that night.

__

* * *

A week later Allen was back up like nothing had ever happened. He played with Road in the courtyard awhile before going in to find Tyki. The boy got the library when he heard a carriage pull into the court yard. The boy ran to the window and looked out to see a man with Dark, unruly hair walk out.

"Tyki!" Allen yelled, heading back toward the front door. As soon as Tyki's body was in view, Allen threw himself into the mans arms. "Tyki, where did you go? I couldn't find you any-"

"Allen!" Tyki yelled from behind the boy. Allen stopped, confused and looked over his shoulder to see Tyki's panicked expression. "Tyki, if your over there then who is-" Allen looked up to meet cruel golden eyes. The man had Tyki's hair, height and body build but he resembled Allen, or, Allen resembled him.

"So your Allen." The man said with a creepy smile. "The kid my brother looked for and tried so very hard to keep away from me." Allen backed up. He didn't like this man. Something about him screamed danger. Allen ran to hug the real Tyki, hiding his face in Tyki's pant leg. "How rude, running away from your own Father." The other man sneered. Allen clenched his fist and froze, eyes wide.

"Neah, what are you doing at the main house?" Tyki asked, biting back the poison in his wards.

"Is there any harm in a father wanting to see his son after so many years?" Neah asked, smiling. Allen couldn't control his body as it began shacking. The boy felt sick to his stomach and before he realized it, he was crying.

"Yes. There is." Cross said, making his way down the stairs.

* * *

**Dramatic!**

**Okay so how many of you think Neah is gonna to something horrible?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Brat

**This chapter is kinda short.**

**^_^ yeah Neah is gunna be a bad guy. I had like 1 person say he wasnt gonna do anything bad.**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"I don't want him near Allen!" Cross yelled, banging his fists on the desk in the Millennium Earl's office.

"I agree, Lord Millennium. I don't want the boy to be with Neah." Tyki added. "The scar he has above his eyes is reason enough, don't you think?"

"Come now Tyki, I stoped drinking a millennium ago." Neah said with a smile.

"He abandoned Allen, he has no right to just come back to the boys life. Besides, Mana adopted Allen in secrecy to keep the boy away from Neah. He didn't want the boy to know his real father. If he did, he would have brought the boy back here to meet him." Cross said, trying not to raise his voice incase Allen might be listening in.

"Mana never cared about Allen, hell, he probably didn't know Allen was my kid until a while after he adopted him. Mana only took the kid because he looked like me." Neah said, laughing lightly.

In the next room, Road sat on the floor, ear pressed against the wall. She had been following the entire conversation.

"Besides, Allen is my son and law says you cannot keep him from me." Cross and Tyki exchanged glances. There was a knock at the door.

"Lord Millennium, is it true that-" Lulu Bell stopped as she saw Neah, smiling smugly at her. "Neah…you died your hair." She stated.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Silver was getting old. It's only temporary though. It'll wash out eventually." He said, sounding bored.

"Lord Millennium, I am asking you to keep the boy away from-" Tyki was cut off.

"Are you aware that it is illegal to keep my son from me." Neah asked.

"Unfortunately, Neah is right." The Earl said.

"Great." Neah stood up. "So lets pack up his clothes and he can come live with me."

"I said you could see Allen, that doesn't mean he is leaving this house." Neah turned to slightly glare at Lord Millennium. "He is too sick to leave this house and I can not trust you to care for him properly. Now it is late, and we all need to sleep. Neah, feel free to take any guest room." The Earl said before heading toward the door.

_**

* * *

**_

Road woke Allen up early the next morning.

"Allen! Wake up!" She whispered loudly, incase someone might here.

"Too early." Allen moaned but sat up anyway. "What is it?" he asked. Road spilled out the entire conversation she had listened into the night before and when she was done, the only thing Allen could do was gape at her. "Is…that really the reason why Mana adopted me?" Allen asked, looking down at his blankets, pain and sadness eminent on his face.

"Most likely." Neah said from the door, making both Road and Allen jump. "Road right? I knew there was something good about you. You're a little trouble maker." Neah said with a creepy smile. "Now why don't you leave so I can talk to my **_son_**?" Neah seemed to force the word out. Road looked at Allen for help, not knowing what to do but the boy couldn't even look at her. He was scared. Road made a quick decision and hopped off the bed, running out of the room.

"Daddy! Tyki! Help!" She yelled before Neah closed the door.

"Little Brat." He said, referring to Road. Allen shrank back with every step the older Noah took. When Neah was standing by the bedside, Allen was pushed all the way against the wall. The man leaned forward, studding the boys face. "You healed up nicely. It looks like a tattoo now." Neah commented on Allen's scar. "I am disappointed that you didn't inherit the golden eyes and you arm is still horrid." Allen clenched his teeth. "If it weren't for the silver hair I wouldn't believe you were my kid." Neah sighed and walked over to an armchair to sit down. "Can you read?" He asked.

"A little." Allen said.

"Can you write?"

"A little." Allen said again.

"Then what good are you?" Neah asked harshly.

"Don't say that to him!" Tyki said, walking in caring Road on his waist. "Neah, don't you have better things to do in the morning?" Tyki asked, setting Road down and walking over to pick Allen up off the bed. Allen buried his head in the crook of Tyki's neck. Road stood next to Tyki, gripping onto his pant leg. The young girl stuck her tongue out at Neah. Neah glared back at her.

"Not really." Neah said, standing. "Allen, I guess we'll have to continue this another time. But don't worry. The Earl has aloud me to stay for as long as I want. We will have plenty of time to catch up." Neah said. He chuckled as he left the room, leaving Tyki, pissed, with a very upset Allen in his arms.

* * *

**This is like really off subject but am i the only one who thinks Allen's innocents is the heart? **

**It was destroyed and reformed. The sword looks just like the Millennium Earls. He has a VERY high synchronization rate. Plus he is the main character!**

**who else agree's with me?**

**Please REVIEW!  
**


	7. Broken and Bloodied

**Sorry i havnt updated in a while.**

**Kinda got writers block.**

**i do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Allen sat at a small table, writing sentences that Neah had given him to as a punishment. Allen didn't see why he was being punished because he had done nothing wrong. Yet it seemed that Neah punished Allen a lot these days, in many different ways. Tyki and Lord Millennium had begun to consider the possibility that Neah just like to upset Allen and punish the boy.

Allen sighed as he wrote his one hundred and tenth sentence. "Neah, am I done yet?" he asked.

"I told you to call me father, remember?" Neah asked threateningly. "And no. You still have another ninety more to go." He said with a cruel grin. Allen looked back down at his paper. Tyki sat a few feet away on the couch, pretending to read a book. He wanted to help Allen out but he knew Neah wouldn't allow it. The cruel Noah had been living with them for a few weeks and had already made Allen's life hell. The man even went as far as reading all of Allen's letters to Kanda and Lavi.

"Allen~" Road chimed as she skipped into the room. "Come on, lets go play." She said, tugging on the boys shirt.

"Cant Road." Allen mumbled. "I'm writing sentence." He added.

"But you're always being punished! You don't even do anything to get punished!" Road exclaimed but sighed when Allen didn't budge. "Well…can you sing and write at the same time?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can." Allen scribbled, then realized what Road was going to want him to sing. "Come on Road, that's an old nursery rhyme for babies." The boy said.

"Please Allen! It's my favorite!" Road exclaimed, pouting. Allen reluctantly nodded. "Yay~ Okay here we go, ready?" Road asked excitedly. Allen nodded as he wrote another sentence. Road cleared her through before beginning.

"_Lord Millennium is in search of you. Looking for the heart now have you heard the news. Maybe you stole it from him, I'll see if it's true."_ Road stopped singing and looked at Allen, waiting for him to continue the chime.

"_Lord Millennium is in search of you. Looking for the heart now have you heard the news. I was not the one he sought, maybe it is you."_ The boy finished, gaining a smile from Road.

"Again~" The girl said happily. Neah banged his hands on the table and threw all the books off, making Allen and Road jump in surprise.

"Sing that stupid song again and I'll-" Tyki cut Neah off, Allen and Road running to him for comfort.

"That is enough!" The man yelled. "Road, Allen, go find Sheryl." He told the two young Noah's. The children did as Tyki said, running off to find Road's father.

"What a shame, Allen didn't get to finish his punishment. I'll have to give him a harsher one later." Neah said nonchalantly.

"Allen is a kid, Neah, not a toy for you to brake." Tyki said. Neah simply sighed.

"Of course he isn't a toy, otherwise he would be broken already." Neah said with a cruel smile.

_**

* * *

**_

Road hugged her dad close, her face buried in his jacket. Allen stood at the man's feet, waiting for him to speak.

"Allen, I think you should sleep in here tonight, just to be sure." Sheryl said, gently bouncing Road.

"Thank you, but I would very much like to go back to my room now." Allen said.

"Alright, if that's what you want, but please be careful." Sheryl said as Allen left the room. When the boy was safely in his room, he walked over to his bed and grabbed the knot of hair form under his pillow. The fireplace was gently crackling as Allen sat on his bed, moving his thumb along the hair. Apparently, luck wasn't on the boy's side.

"There you are." Neah said, walking into Allen's room. The boy hid his hand behind his back, trying to hide his treasure from Neah. "What's that?" the man asked. Allen shook his head. Neah walked forward and harshly grabbed Allen's arm, forcing it forward and making him open his fist. "Looks like trash." Neah said, taking the knot of hair form Allen. "And trash needs to be thrown away." The Noah added, looking over to the fire.

"No." Allen said quietly. Neah began walking over to the fireplace. "No. No. NO!" Allen yelled, jumping off the bed and running over to try and stop Neah form burning the knot of hair. Neah smiled wickedly and roughly shoved Allen, making the boy trip and hit the floor with a _'thunk'_. "NO!" Was Allen's finally wail as Neah threw Allen's treasure into the fire and watched it burn. Allen began sobbing loudly; feeling like his heart had just been ripped out.

"What the hell's going on in here!" Cross yelled, opening the door and running to Allen's side. He picked the boy up who gripped tightly onto his master's shirt and sobbed loudly.

"I just burned some trash, that's all." Neah said, smiling as wide as he could.

"You're a fucken monster." Cross said, carrying Allen out of the room. Neah just began laughing evilly, like it was pure bliss for him.

_**

* * *

**_Cross walked into his room, closing the door behind him and setting Allen on his bed. The boy was still sobbing, wiping at his eyes to rid himself of tears.

"What happened?" Cross asked sternly. Allen tried to catch his breath, hiccuping when he managed to talk.

"H-He bur-burned I-I-It!" Allen said, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"Burned what?" Cross asked.

"M-Me K-Ka-Kanda and La-Lavi's bon-bond." He sobbed.

"What?" Cross asked.

"It w-was th-the only th- thi- thing i h-had that con-con-connected me t-t-to them." Cross sighed and crouched down, pulling Allen into him and setting the boys head on his shoulder. This was the first time Cross had ever shown sympathy toward anyone. He waited for Allen to calm down a bit before speaking.

"I'm not sure what your talking about, but just because you cant see the bond you guys have doesn't mean its not there, right?" Cross asked. Allen slightly nodded, whipped his eyes and began coughing. Cross gently patted Allen's back as the boy erupted into a coughing fit. "Need some water?" Cross asked. He waited for Allen to respond but the boy said nothing, he had even stopped crying. "Boy?" Cross asked him, gently pulling Allen back to look at his face. Cross gasped. Blood was running down Allen's mouth, soaking his shirt and running all the way down his pants. The boys eyes were clothes and body limp and pail, his head resting on his shoulder. "ALLEN!" Cross yelled, scooping the boy up. He threw the door open and ran down the hall. "Hurry and get the carrage around! We need to go to a hospital now!" Cross yelled, taking the stairs two at a time. Tyki came from the sun room, eyes widening when he saw Allen.

"What happened!" He asked alarmed.

"I don't know but he needs to get to a hospital now!" Cross yelled.

* * *

**Yeah, im evil.**

**Poor Allen . i felt kinda bad making him cough up blood and stuff.**

**But i found out what i want his disease to be so i'll post that up in the bext chapter.**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Dead or Alive

**Wirters block REALLY sucks.**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Cross ran his fingers through his mattered hair. He was sitting in the hospital hallway outside the room Allen was checked into. It was around five in the morning and Cross hadn't slept at all. Tyki walked up to him and passed him a clean white shirt, the one he was currently wearing still covered in Allen's blood.

"Thanks." Cross said, standing up and taking the shirt. Both men had bags under their eyes and worried expressions. Cross noticed that Tyki was holding a smaller pair of clothes.

"There for Allen." The Noah said when he noticed Cross's gaze. The red head nodded, sliding his old shirt off and putting the new one on. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No. The doctors still haven't explained whats going on either." Cross pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pant pocket, biting into the bottom of a cigarette and grabbing his lighter. "Where's that bastard?" Cross lit his cigarette.

"You mean Neah? He's still at the main house." Tyki said, a hint of poison in his voice.

"It's his fault Allen is like this and he cant even show up." Cross lit his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "He doesn't deserve to be Allen's father."

* * *

"Were going where!" Lavi asked excitedly.

"To see Allen." Panda said again, passing a jacket to Kanda and Lavi.

"I can't believe it! You think he'll be happy to see us Yuu? Do ya?" Lavi asked excitedly. Kanda grabbed the collar of Lavi's shirt.

"Don't call me by my fist name!" The raven haired boy said. "Your annoying." He added, releasing Lavi to pull his jacket on. Lavi ran over and threw the door open, dragging Kanda outside with him while Panda talked to his assistant Miranda. He was leaving the orphanage in her care while he was out.

"Were gonna see Allen! Were gonna see Allen! OH! Yuu, do you think he got any taller from the last time we saw him? Maybe his hair got longer? OH! What if-"

"Who's Allen?" A small feminine voice asked from the other side of the orphanage gate.

"WHOA! Lenalee, you scared me!" Lavi said happily. Lenalee was the younger sister of a scientist/doctor names Komui. She came over to play with Kanda and Lavi every once in awhile. "Allen is the kid me and Yuu are always telling you about! Were going to go see him!" Lavi locked arms with Kanda and ran around in a circle, dragging Kanda around with him.

"Damn rabbit!" Kanda said, tripping Lavi and making the red head fall face first into a pile of snow.

"OUCH!" Lavi exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his nose.

"Come one you two, it's time to go." Panda said, walking over to the carriage.

"Sorry Lenalee, we'll play with you some other time." Lavi said, running over to Panda.

"Wait! I didn't come to play. I came to tell you that me and brother are going to be out of town for a few months. Brother has discovered some type of disease and he needs to spread the word so I'm going with him." the girl explained.

"Oh." Lavi said, stopping and letting Kanda walk past him. "Well, tell your bother I said good luck!" The boy added before hopping into the carriage.

* * *

"He's awake!" One of the nurses yelled from inside Allen's room. Cross and Tyki jumped up, running in to the boys bed side. Allen was fairly pale, paler than usual and he look frail.

"Allen!" Cross yelled, grabbing one of the boy's small hands. The boys eyes slowly flickered open, moving to look at Cross, Tyki standing behind him.

"Ma- Master Cross..." Allen began, his voice hoarse. "Did- did I die?" the boy asked.

"No! Of course you didn't!" Tyki answered for him.

"Why would you ask that? Idiot." Cross asked.

"Because I saw Mana." Allen answered quietly. "I saw him and he told me something. And he said to tell you-" Allen stopped, looking down at his bed sheets.

"What he say, boy?" The red head asked.

"He told me to tell you that...he is thankful to you for keeping your promise. What does he mean, Master?" Allen asked. Cross sighed.

"Nothing. You should go back to sleep, Tyki and I have a surprise for you that should show up any day now. You need to rest." With that, Cross stepped away from the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"What was he talking about, Marian?" Tyki asked, trailing after the red head.

"I dont-" Cross stopped, rubbing his eyes. "Okay, before Mana died he sent me a letter asking me to come get Allen. By time I got to the town, Mana was dead a buried. Allen was sleeping by his grave and I picked him up and-" He stopped "No. He must have been awake or-"

"What?" Tyki asked.

"I picked him up and I promised Mana that I would always protect Allen the best I could." Cross sighed. "But he must have been awake and heard me and not remembered until now."

"I know a lot about Allen form the time he has been living with me. And something I know best is that the boy doesn't lie...unless it's poker." Tyki said, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Panda...why are we at a hospital?" Lavi asked. The old man didn't answer but stepped out of the carriage, holding the door open for Kanda and Lavi to step out. Lavi looked over at Kanda. If he was surprised he was sure hiding it. The red headed boy grabbed Kanda's jacket, standing a little to close.

Lavi felt uneasy. He would have hugged Kanda if he didn't already know the raven haired boy would probably punch him. The boy felt his heart drop when Panda asked the nurse behind the counter which room Allen Walker was in. They walked down the hallway in silence until they were at Allen's door.

"You boy's go ahead in, I need to talk to Marian." Panda said. Lavi looked at Kanda. The boy went to walk forward but Lavi grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Yuu. What if something really bad is behind this door? Don't you think it was odd that Panda didn't tell us Allen was in a hospital? What if... what if he..." Lavi couldn't continue his sentence. He closed his eyes, gripping Kanda's jacket tight. The boy gasped when he felt Kanda take his hand and gently squeeze, assuring Lavi that he was worried too. The two walked in holding each others hands.

* * *

**Yeah i was making this chapter up as i went along.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	9. Check up

**This chapter has a lot of scientific and medical terms. I had to switch back and forth from a sickness encyclopaedia to my computer to get all the info in**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Kanda gently pushed the door open, sticking his head in just far enough to see a small, sleeping figure on the bed. The raven-haired boy stepped in, dragging Lavi with him. The door closed with a soft click and Allen didn't so much as stir.

"Yuu, he's asleep. Maybe we should go find Panda and-" Kanda let go of Lavi's hand and walked over to the bed, crawling up onto a chair to stand on and get a better look at Allen's sleeping face. Lavi shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like hospitals. "Is…is he okay?" Lavi asked.

"Get over here and figure that out for yourself." Kanda mumbled. Lavi hesitantly walked over, joining Kanda on the chair.

"He looks really pale." The red head said, moving a few strands of silver hair from the sleeping boys face. Allen groaned, rolling to face the two boys and rubbing his eyes.

"Master Cross?" he asked. Allen yawned and slid his eyes half way open. The boy looked at Kanda, then flicked his eyes at Lavi. "Master, have you gotten shorter?" Lavi lightly smiled at the groggy Allen.

"Che, Baka Moyashi." Kanda said, crossing his arms. Allen blinked a few times before sitting up, his mind clearing.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked, a quizzical look on the silver hair boy's face. Lavi threw himself at the boy causing Allen to fall back down on the pillows.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lavi yelled, hugging Allen. The smaller boy looked taken off guard but soon returned Lavi's hug, closing his eyes tight as tears slipped down his cheeks. Lavi pulled back, putting his hands on Allen's shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kanda sat down on the side of the bed, putting his arm around Allen's waist and pulling him into an embrace. Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder, taking shaky breathes while Lavi moved to sit on Allen left side. Lavi gently rubbed Allen's back and although the boy didn't say anything, both Kanda and Lavi knew something was extremely wrong.

Allen's tears soon stopped, Kanda gently brushing the last of them away with his thumb. "I'm sorry, It's just…I haven't seen you guys for a long time and so mush has happened." Allen said, rubbing his nose with his shirt. He looked up at Kanda. "Your hair has gotten longer." He said with a smile. Kanda blushed and looked away. "And you both have gotten taller." Allen said, turning his head to look at Lavi.

"Wish we could say the same for you." Kanda said with a smirk.

"Hey! I have too grown…a little." Allen said, suddenly self-conscious.

"Allen…why are you here?" Lavi asked. Kanda looked at the red head before moving his attention back to Allen.

The boy was looking down at the sheet, a sad expression on his face. "Well…the doctors think that…I have cancer." Lavi gasped and Kanda's eyes widened. "See my dad he um-"

"Your dad!" Lavi asked. "You never put it in your letters that your dad, N. Walker was living with you!" Allen looked at Lavi and blinked in confusion.

"How did you know that his name began with an-" Lavi cut Allen off.

"I was filing your adoption papers and I may have read them. Anyway, why didn't you tell us about him!" Lavi asked.

"I didn't want you guys to worry." Allen said innocently.

"Why would we have to worry about your father?" Kanda asked. Allen visibly tensed.

"I…well- he is- its really-"

"Come to think of it, he was the one who gave you that scar…isn't he?" Lavi asked, moving Allen's hair out of the boys face. Allen sighed and nodded.

"He is really mean and punishes me when I didn't do anything wrong and he-" Allen stopped as tears gathered in his eyes again.

"What'd he do?" Kanda asked in a very dark tone.

"Well…he and Tyki were having an argument and I went to my room and pulled out the bond that we made." As Allen talked Lavi remembered that he had his own knot of hair buried in his pocket. "Well Neah, that's my father's name, he walked in and called it trash. He said trash needed to be burned and he… threw it in the fire." Allen's voice got lower as he went on.

"HE WHAT!" Lavi yelled.

"I'm sorry." Allen said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault." Kanda said, keeping his cool. "You still haven't told us how you got here." He added.

"Right, well I was really upset and well I started coughing up…blood." Allen said hesitantly.

"What?" Kanda asked, shocked. "Your in here because of that?"

"Well…it wasn't a little bit of blood…it was a lot. Like, a lot a lot." The silver haired boy said.

"So you cough up blood and they say you have cancer?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded.

_**

* * *

**_**Meanwhile...**

"I don't believe the boy has cancer." The man said, making Cross and Tyki exchange glances.

"If he doesn't have cancer, then what does he have?" Tyki asked.

"I cant be positive until I run some test but-" The man was cut off.

"I'm sorry, who the hell are you?" Cross asked.

"My name is Komui, Komui Lee. And if you let me I would like to try and save the boys life." Komui explained.

"What did you call this disease?" Tyki asked.

"Systemic Lupus Erythematosus. It's a chronic autoimmune disorder that affects sin, joints, kidneys and other organs. This disease creates a problem with the bodies natural immune response. Normally, the immune system helps protect the body from harmful substances. But this disease makes it so that the immune system cannot tell the difference between harmful substances and healthy ones. The result is an overactive immune response that attacks otherwise healthy cells and tissue." Again Cross and Tyki exchanged glances.

"So the body attacks itself?" Cross clarified.

"Exactly."

"But I don't get how you're tying this disease with Allen's symptoms. The boy Is frail, coughing up blood for gods sake." Tyki sighed.

"Coughing up blood is a symptom." Komui said, trying to get the two men to listen.

"Well, I would like to know how Allen got sick with it then." Cross demanded.

"I still haven't been able to figure out how the disease is caught and I haven't successfully made a cure yet but what harm can come from trying? I do have to admit that it is unlikely that the boy has this disease. It is usually found in more women than men, ages 10 to 50 and is found in more African Americans and Asians than in-" Cross cut Komui off.

"If the chances are so low that he even has the disease then why try?" The man asked, his face red.

"If there is even the slightest chance of me saving him, wouldn't you want to take it?" Was Komui's answer.

_**

* * *

**_

Kanda and Lavi were surprised to say the least when Komui walked in, telling Allen he was going to give him a full body check up.

Allen slipped his shirt off, standing with his arm raised while Kanda and Lavi watched from the bed.

"Have you had any joint pain?" Komui asked. Allen gave him a questioning look.

"He means does it hurt when you move your body around." Lenalee clarified, standing by her brother's side as he inspected Allen.

"Oh, well yeah. Sometimes I wake up and my knees really hurt but Tyki just said it was because I ran around to much and didn't do it very often." Komui put a stethoscope up to Allen's chest. Lenalee put a check mark on a clip board she was holding.

"Take a deep breath." Komui instructed. Allen sucked in a breath and his face slightly contorted.

"Ouch." The boy said. Lenalee made another check mark.

"Do you often get fevers?"

"Yeah. I get sick a lot and have to stay in bed. Sometimes my temperature gets really high." Allen said. He heard the scratch of Lenalee's pen as it made another check mark.

"When you say you get sick you mean…?" Komui asked.

"I don't feel well." Another check mark. Komui stood and began separating Allen's hair, moving it one way, then the other. Then the man got down on his knees.

"Say Ah." Allen opened his mouth and Komui flattened the boys tongue with a small, flat wooden stick. "No hair loss, no mouth sores. He doesn't seem to be sensitive to sunlight. Tell me, Allen have you ever gotten a rash?"

"Um I had one when I was little," Allen said, "but it went away." Komui nodded.

"Tilt your head up please." Komui said, Allen did as he was told, lifting his head to look up at the ceiling. Komui put two fingers from both hands on either side of Allen's neck. They traveled down to under his jaw, behind the ears, to the back of the head, and finally to his armpits. "There's no doubt about it, his Lymph nodes are swollen." Lenalee nodded and made another check mark.

"What does that mean?" Kanda asked, making Lavi jump. The red head couldn't think of anything to say when Komui had entered the room with Lenalee. He had just sat there with Kanda.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Now Allen I'm going to read you a list of symptoms and I want you to tell me if you have them. This will help me to narrow down what part of your body is infected." Kanda and Lavi wanted to ask what exactly he was infected with but both kept their mouth shut. "Okay, headaches?" Allen shook his head. "What about numbness, or tingling in the arms or legs." Allen shook his head. "Personality changes?"

"Um…no?" Allen asked.

"Seizures?" Allen shook his head. "Alright so I don't think it's in the brain and nervous system. "Digestive track is a possibility, you did say that that you feel sick when you have a fever. Your heart beat was normal so that rules that out. Is there any blood in the urine?"

"Blood in my what?" Allen asked.

"Any blood in you pee?" Komui clarified.

"Oh, nuh uh." Allen answered.

"Coughing up blood and difficulty breathing?" Komui saw Allen shiver. "I'll take that as a yes." Komui grabbed Allen's hands, feeling his fingers.

"What are you doing?" the silver haired boy asked

"Checking for color dis-figuration and coldness." Komui said.

"How does that tell you if I'm sick?" Allen asked.

"Well, with this disease, if it's the skin that is infected, your fingers will change color when they're cold. Your fingers are pretty icy and they look normal so now we have two possibilities, Lung, or Digestive Track."

"Are those places where I might have cancer?" Allen asked, sliding his shirt back on.

"I don't think you have cancer." Komui said. "But I'm going to need to take some blood just to be sure. Allen visibly stiffened.

"And to get that blood your going to have to use a-"

"A needle, yes." Komui said.

"…oh." Lavi and Kanda looked at each other, smiling. Allen didn't like needles. He really hadn't changed much.

* * *

**wow that was a lot of writing. .**

**So many big words.**

**Like Erythematosus.**

**Who comes up with that word!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	10. Take care

**This chapter is pretty short XP And yes the disease that Allen has is real  
**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"So your sure about this? That he has your wacky disease and not cancer?" Tyki asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Yes. In the lungs to be exact." Komui answered. Tyki sighed letting out a puff of smoke.

"Can you cure it?" Cross asked.

"Well, not yet but I am working on a cure." Komui reassured. Cross and Tyki exchanged glances. Finally, Tyki nodded.

"Alright you hack," Cross began, "were putting out trust in you because we don't want to see Allen die. But mark my words, if he dies or gets worse because of you I will take my gun and put two in your head." Komui gulped and nodded.

"Well…I should really get back to Allen, see how he's doing." Komui began walking back into the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

"What were those things called again? Tease?" Lavi asked. He, Kanda and Lenalee were sitting on Allen's bed, talking to the silver-haired boy about the letters he had sent.

"Yeah, they come in a lot of colors but they're usually black and purple. One bit me the first month I had moved to the Noah house." Allen explained.

"Butterflies that have teeth?" Lenalee asked.

"Yep. They bite everyone. Oh, but they don't bite Tyki. It's weird. Tyki can just put out his hand and they'll just land on him, no bites or anything." Lavi smiled.

"Maybe they love him." The red-head said.

"So, Lenalee, how'd you met Kanda and Lavi?" Allen asked.

"I was on my way back to my house from the market and I was passing by the front gate of the orphanage when I saw Lavi throw a snow ball at Kanda. Then Kanda pulled Mugen out and tried to hack Lavi up so I had to step in." Lenalee said, throwing a smile at Kanda who gave his usual "tch" and turned his head away. Allen sighed.

"Can't you two get along without me?" the boy asked, looking from Kanda to Lavi. Lavi shrugged. Komui walked in then.

"Alright, everyone out. Allen needs to rest. He'll be going home tomorrow." The man said, opening the door all the way for the three kids to leave. Kanda and Lavi hesitated, an action that Allen noticed.

"Mr. Lee." Allen said.

"Oh, don't be so modest, you can just call me Komui." The man said.

"Komui, can you give us a second? I'll go right to sleep after I promise." Allen said, putting his hands together as if to pray. Komui sighed.

"Alright." He said, leaving and closing the door behind him. Lavi and Kanda stood by Allen's bedside, Lavi fidgeting and Kanda glaring at the floor.

"What?" Allen asked. Kanda shoved his hand into Allen's face, palm up and it took a minute for the silver-haired boy to realize Kanda was holding his knot of hair.

"We talked about it…and we decided we would share mine." Lavi said nervously. "So you can hold onto Yuu's until we can make a better bond."

"Take care of this one, Moyashi." Kanda said, taking Allen's hand and setting the small knot of hair in it. The two then stood on their toes to kiss Allen's cheeks. "And don't get any sicker while you're at that house." Kanda said, turning around. Allen could tell he was blushing.

_**

* * *

**_

"Please give us jobs!" Lavi yelled. He and Kanda were on there knees, begging. Kanda didn't look too happy but he was begging none-the-less. Komui looked at them questioningly.

"Why do you two want jobs?" He asked.

"Because, then we would be able to see Allen more often!" Lavi said.

"How do you figure that?" Komui asked.

"Well, since your Allen's doctor you have to do check-ups on your patent right? Plus your trying to find a way for Beansprout to get better so…" Lavi trailed off. Komui sighed.

"Fine, you two can work for me." Kanda and Lavi jumped up. "But you're going to be my test subjects." The scientist finished.

"I can deal with that!" Lavi said happily.

* * *

**Yeah, very short but atleast i updated ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	11. Mistletoe

**I really loved this chapter! But at the same time i kinda feel like i rushed it**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"Allen~" Road called, skipping toward the silver haired boy.

"Hey Road." He said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Cross is here, he just arrived a few minutes ago and he brought this BIG wrapped up box with him!" Road said with a smile. It was Allen's tenth birthday today (also Christmas) and everyone had taken time form their travels to attend the birthday party at Lord Millennium's estate. Unfortunately, this also meant Neah would be attending. But it also meant that Kanda and Lavi were coming.

"Have…you know. Have-" Road cut Allen off with a giggle.

"No, pretty boy and red head aren't here yet." She said. "And neither is meany old Neah." She said pouting. Road was in a surprisingly good mood, which meant she probably had something planned for Allen. She was dressed in a pure red dress and with intricate white rose pattern on the bottom half and her hair was in pig tails. White tights paled her legs and shinny red buckle shoes occupied her feet.

Allen was dressed up as well, having to have Tyki help him get ready. His silver hair was slicked back, his bangs away from his face. He was dressed in all black and white as a young musician, complete with a black bow tie and pure white gloves.

"So, you ready to go down to the party? Everyone is waiting for you ya' know." She said with a large smile, holding her hand out to Allen. Said boy grinned back and nodded, taking Road's hand and walking out of the room with her.

_**

* * *

**_

"Why hello there Mr. Walker, happy birthday. How is your health?" A man, Kevin Yeegar, asked. He was Allen's tutor, had been for a few years now and the small boy enjoyed the older mans company. The man had also served as a general in a late war, like Marian Cross.

"Merry Christmas and thank you General Yeegar. My health is just fine at the moment." Allen replied.

"Good to hear. My, don't you look dashing?" Yeegar asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes. Lord Millennium chose it out for me. He also aloud me to begin piano lessons." Allen informed him.

"Allen! Idiot Apprentice! Get over here!" Cross yelled form across the room. Allen gave General Yeegar and apologetic look.

"Excuse me please." He said. The general nodded and Allen began making his way in Cross's direction. About half way, the boy broke into a run and flung himself into his Master's arms. "Master! It's so good to see you!" Allen exclaimed. Cross tried to hide his smile but failed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all sappy on me. Idiot." Cross said, setting Allen back on his feet. "How are you feeling? Any colds or any symptoms acting up?" Allen shook his head, then peered behind the large red head.

"Master, that's that?" The boy asked, indicating the large wrapped rectangular thing behind Cross.

"That's for your present." The man answered. Allen looked at him quizzically.

"You mean it is my present?" The boy asked.

"No. It's for your present." Cross said again. Allen was about to ask another question when something gold shot out from Cross's sleeve and crawled onto Allen. The boy jumped as it ran behind his neck and crawled on top of his head, curling into a ball.

"Cross! Your not supposed to give him presents until later!" Tyki called, rushing over to the two.

"Huh?" Allen asked, looking up at Tyki, afraid to tilt his head too much to scare whatever was on his head. Tyki sighed and Cross smiled.

"Couldn't help it, he doesn't like being locked up." The redhead replied with a smile. Cross grabbed whatever was on Allen's head and brought it down to the boys level, allowing him to get a good look at it.

It was a golden ferret.

"This is TimCampy." Cross said as Allen reached up to hold the furry creature. "I found him a few months ago and thought you might like him. I wanted to wait till you were older to give him to you but then I thought about…" Cross trailed off, not wanted to say that he had to think about the fact that because of Allen's sickness the boy might not get to be too old before he… "Anyway, I already talked to The Earl about it and he said it was fine, that it would teach you responsibility or something." Cross said, loosing interest in the conversations.

"Master Cross its perfect!" Allen said, raising Tim into the air.

"He." Tyki clarified. Allen looked over at him and smiled.

"Just a warning, he isn't your usually ferret. I swear sometimes he acts just like a dog." The redhead warned. Allen later found out that the big wrapped up rectangle turned out to be TimCampy's cage.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen spent the next hour conversing with his guests and introducing TimCampy to his family. Around seven, Neah finally arrived.

"Hello Allen." The man said with a not so happy smile. His black haired had reverted to its normal silver so now Allen really resembled his father.

"Hello Father. It's nice of you to addend my birthday party." Allen said, trying to keep up a smile and be polite. Something shifted behind Neah that caught Allen's attention. It was a boy…or was it a girl, Allen couldn't tell. He/she had short black hair, thick eyebrows and a scar across his/her nose. "Who's-" Neah cut Allen off.

"Oh, yes. This is a new slave I bought. It's your present. I couldn't think of what to get you so I thought a new toy would be a good idea." Neah said in a happy tone. Allen felt bile rise up in his throat. The boy forced it down.

"I-" Allen couldn't think of what to say. The boy/girl stepped foreword, bowing to Allen.

"Please use me as you see fit." The child said in a sad tone. He/She was wearing old, dirty, and ripped clothes.

"Spoken like a true slave." Neah said. Tyki walked up then, putting his hand on Allen's shoulder. He had heard the whole conversation.

"Allen, don't be rude. Thank your father." He said, counseling the poison in his voice.

"Oh, Thank you Father." Allen said, looking at Neah before setting his gaze back on the child in front of him. Neah smiled and walked away. "Tyki, he can't do that, right? He can't buy someone like that and just give them away!" Allen said, looking up at the Noah.

"Of course not. We'll take care of him until we find out what to do, not as a slave though. Allen, go take him…um her up to your room and get them in clothes fit for a party. I'm going to discus this with Lord Millennium." Tyki said, walking away.

Allen took the child's hand. "Come on, my rooms upstairs." He said, leading the way. "I'm sure we can find you a perfect suit…or dress." Allen added quietly. Tim eyed the child from Allen's shoulder, making the kid uneasy. They stepped into Allen's room and the boy shut the door behind him. He left the kid in the middle of the room while he rummaged through his closet for one of the Tuxedos Tyki had bought him that were to big. The child was only a few inches taller than Allen so it should fit perfectly. "Got it!" Allen said, turning around to see that the boy/girl had already stripped their clothing, boxers and all.

'So it is a boy.' Allen thought, looking away and blushing. He set the tux on his bed and retrieved a pair of boxers. He passed them to the boy who slid them on, then stood there quietly.

"Um…I'll help you get dressed, okay?" Allen asked. The boy slightly nodded. Allen grabbed the tux and started dressing the boy. "So…what's your name?" Allen asked, sliding a belt through the pant loops of the black pants. He got no response. "You know, you can talk. You're not a slave, you're a person." Allen said.

"…ma" The boy said quietly.

"What was that? You should speak up." Allen said, buttoning the clear buttons on the white shirt he was putting on the boy.

"Alma." The black haired boy said louder.

"Do you have a last name Alma?" Allen asked.

"Karma." He answered shyly.

"Well, Alma Karma, my name is Allen Walker." Allen said, tying a bow around Alma's neck. "This little guy on my shoulder is TimCampy." Allen said, looking at Tim. He grabbed the black jacket and held it out. Alma slipped his arms inside, and then Allen grabbed a pair of black dress shoes and helped Alma tie them. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, kay? Your apart of the Noah family now." Allen said with a smile.

"Is it true your going to die soon?" Alma asked, looking down at his feet. Allen froze.

"Did my father tell you that?" He asked, his expression darkening. Alma nodded.

"He said a lot of cruel things."

"Well, don't listen to him. He is full of horrible things to say about people. I may be sick but I have an excellent doctor and I trust him to save my life." Allen said, remembering Komui's smiling face. "Oh, he is going to come to the party tonight, along with his little sister and my two best friends." Allen said smiling. I think you'll like them. Now come on, lets get back to the party! I'm pretty sure that there is plenty of awesome food out there calling our names!" The boy added.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen and Alma were at the buffet table, picking up and sampling whatever looked good. Allen was trying to teach Alma that he could eat whatever he wanted, that he didn't have to stand around and wait for him, and that if he didn't like the food, he could spit it out."

"Allen! Their here!" Road called, running up to the two boys. "Oh, who's she?" Road asked.

"Road, this is Alma, and HE is a new friend. And whose here?" Allen asked.

"Pretty boy and redhead!" She said happily. Allen smiled, grabbing Alma's hand and dragging him toward the door.

"Allen!' Lenalee called, running up and hugging the silver haired boy. She had gotten taller. Then again, she was about fourteen now. Allen released Alma's hand for a minute to hug Lenalee back. "Look at you! With your hair all combed back. You look so grown up!" She said. Allen smiled.

"It's good to see you too Lenalee." Allen said. Komui was right behind her.

"Don't you think you can steel my Lenalee away!" He yelled, causing Lenalee to pout.

"Brother!" She scolded but Allen just smiled.

"It's okay Lenalee." Allen said.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yelled, throwing himself into the boy's arms. He lifted Allen off his feet, squeezing him in a breathtaking hug.

"LAVI! You got taller!" Allen said, laughing.

"Not just me!" The Read head said, setting Allen down and moving aside. Kanda stepped up, his usual scowl on his face.

Allen took a second to look at his two fiends. Lavi's red hair was pinned back, away from his face, his usual black eye patch in place. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt with the top few buttons open and a black jacket, shoes, and pants. He was tacky and easy going.

Kanda on the other hand was very formal. He was dressed in a dark blue and black men's kimono, Mugen strapped to his waist and his long raven colored hair up in a high ponytail. Allen smiled and went to step forward.

"Kan-"

"YUU!" someone yelled from the crowd behind Allen. Kanda's eyes widened as he stared past Allen.

"A…Alma?" Kanda asked. Said boy ran passed Allen, bumping into his shoulder and causing the boy to stumble forward. Alma took no notice. "Alma, is that really you?" Kanda asked. Alma hugged Kanda hard around the waist.

"Yuu! I can't believe you're here! I though I would never see you again!" Alma said, close to tears. Kanda hesitated but hugged the boy back. Lavi looked at Allen, a question mark apparent on his face.

"Lavi, Lenalee, this is Alma Karma. We used to live next to each other back in Japan." Kanda said when Alma had stopped hugging him. Everyone was staring. Allen wanted to run up and hug Kanda. He hadn't seen the samurai for about a year and he really missed him yet he hung back. He didn't want to ruin Kanda and Alma's moment.

_**

* * *

**_

"TimCampy is so cute!" Lavi said, examining the ferret that sat on Allen's head. The boy stared down at his hands, clutched in his lap. He didn't feel very well. But not in a "I'm sick way" more of a "I feel out of place" way. Lavi sighed.

"Come on Allen, it's your birthday, and Christmas." Lavi said, sitting beside the silver haired boy. "Get up and dance or eat or something." Allen sighed.

"Not hungry." Allen responded. Road was on his other side, sipping apple juice out of a champing glass.

"Hey red head, why don't you go get Allen some food? I'm sure that once he smells it, he'll be hungry." Road said with a reassuring smile. Lavi smiled back and nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said, walking away.

"Road, why'd you do that? I'm not going to eat even if he brings me food." Allen said.

"Your jealous." Road said with a smile.

"I am not." Allen said. "Why would you think that?" he asked. Road smiled.

"You're jealous and you're to innocent to realize it." She said. "You want to make him look?" Without waiting for Allen to answer, Road grabbed the boys hand and pulled him along with her, all the way up to the top of the stairs. Allen could see everyone from up there, Cross talking to a pack of girls, Komui talking to Tyki, Lavi getting a plate of food, and Alma talking to Kanda. "Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention please!" Road yelled over the music and talking. The music stopped and everyone looked up at them. Allen felt a blush cover his cheeks; he didn't like being the center of attention.

"Road, what are you-" Allen was cut off as Road covered his mouth and pointing upwards. Allen looked up and saw the one thing he really didn't want to see right now. **Mistletoe**. There was a long "Aw" from the crowd, making Allen blush again. "Road, I really don't-" Allen didn't get to finish his sentence. His mouth was smothered with Road's in a sweet kiss that lasted a few seconds. They finally parted, Road smiling and Allen absolutely shocked. He looked out into the crowd and saw mostly smiles. He found Lavi; open mouthed and shocked, holding a plate in his hand. Then Allen found Kanda…and he looked pissed. Their eyes met and Allen felt guilty. He felt like he had hurt his two best friends and it was his entire fault. He shouldn't of let Road drag him up here and he could have stopped her but he didn't. Allen tore his gaze away from Kanda, looking at the floor. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Road saw this and thought quickly.

"I just remembered that I left Allen's birthday present in my room! Come one Allen, you're going to love it!" Road said happily, grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him along with her into the hallway where the boy began to cry.

* * *

**I hate Road . But i loved this chapter ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	12. Hate?

**You guys should be happy! Two chapters in one day!**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Allen had his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. Road was next to him, smiling to herself. She had planned this from the start; not exactly like this but kissing Allen and stealing his first kiss was above all her motive. There was a knock at the door, then it opened and Lenalee poked her head inside.

"Allen? You okay?" She asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. She walked over to Allen, sitting beside him and setting her hands on his shoulder. "Come on. Please look at me." She pleaded. Allen sighed but turned his head in her direction. His eyes were glossy, signaling that he had been crying. "It's alright." Lenalee said in a small voice, making Allen's face sadden again. He out-stretched his arms to her, wanting a hug. The girl smiled and hugged the silver haired boy, letting him cry on her green dress. Now Road was bored.

"I'm going back to the party." She announced, neither Allen or Lenalee showing any sign they had heard her. The door clicked shit when she left.

"Do Lavi and Kanda hate me?" Allen asked.

"No Allen. They could never hate you." Lenalee said.

"But you didn't see the way they were looking at me, Lenalee. Kanda looked so mad! And it was all my fault. And Lavi was so shocked." Allen said, sniffling every now-and-then. "I hurt them bad Lenalee." He added.

"Allen, it isn't your fault. Knowing Road, she planned this form the start. Things just happened to work in her favor." Lenalee told the boy. "If anyone is to blame it is her." The girl ran her fingers through Allen's hair, helping to calm him down.

"But…I could have stopped her Lenalee. I could of-"

"You didn't know Allen. It's okay." There was another knock at the door and this time it was opened by Lavi. He stepped in and sounds from the party floated into the room.

"Lenalee, can you…leave us alone for awhile?" Lavi asked. Lenalee felt Allen's grip tighten around her. "Don't worry, I'll get him to stop crying." Lavi said with a crooked smile. Lenalee sighed and began standing up. Allen looked up at her, his tear stained face saddened.

"Don't worry," She said, "If he does anything mean just come find me and I'll take care of him for ya'." Lenalee smiled. "I'll go down stairs and make sure no one come looking for you." She added, walking past Lavi and closing the door as she left. The room was engulfed in darkness but Lavi and Allen could see each other perfectly. Allen met the red heads gaze for a while before burying his head back in his arms, on his knees. Lavi walked over to Allen and sat on the boys right side.

"You're missing your part." Lavi said coolly, not receiving a response. "Ya' know, when Road came downstairs, General Cross went off on her. He was so mad!" Lavi lightly laughed. The red head sighed. "Come on Allen, don't hide from." He said, lightly tugging on the younger boys sleeve.

"I can't look at you!" Allen said, his voice shaking.

"Why not?" Lavi asked.

"Because, you hate me, don't you?" Allen asked, his voice muffled.

"Huh? Allen, I could never hate you, besides, what happened wasn't you fault. It was Road's." Lavi said, looking at Allen's small body. He moved closer and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Really?" Allen asked quietly.

"Yeah, so please look at me." Lavi said. Allen hesitantly turned his head to look at Lavi, his eyes glossy with tears. TimCampy slid out from under Allen's shirt, stretching around the boys shoulder and laying down. He looked like a small fur that someone would wear for fashion. "See, not so hard." The red head said with a smile. Allen sniffled.

"Does Kanda hate me?" He asked. Lavi sighed.

"He couldn't hate you if he tired." Lavi said. "But I think he does hate Road." Allen sighed and chewed the inside of his lip. "Hey, Allen," Lavi began, "If you smile, I'll tell you something important about Yuu." Allen gave a questioning look to Lavi who only smiled in return. "Trust me, you want to know." Lavi added. Allen sighed again but straightened up, whipping his eyes and looking at Lavi. He smiled lightly. "Well, I guess that's good." Lavi said.

"So what is it?" Allen asked. Lavi shook his head. "What? You said If I smiled you would tell me!" Allen stated.

"You gotta sit in my lap for me to tell you." Lavi said with a cheeky smile. "That way it'll be easier to tell you. It's a really big secret too." The boy added. Allen glared at Lavi before crawling into the older boys lap, sitting side ways so that the right side of his body was against Lavi's chest, his ear right over his heart. "Perfect." Lavi said, wrapping his arms around Allen's small frame and pulling him close. Allen set his hands against Lavi's chest, breathing in time with the older boy.

"So…" Allen trailed off. He felt Lavi chuckle, his chest moving with each small laugh. Lavi then set his chin on Allen's head and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. "Lavi?" Allen asked. The red head was snapped back into reality, opening his eyes. TimCampy decided he was uncomfortable and slid off of Allen's shoulder, landing the boys lap and curling into a ball.

"Ya' know, although Yuu may not act like it, he's really scared." Lavi said, his voice barley above a whisper. Allen grabbed Lavi's shirt tightly. He knew the answer to his own question even before he asked it.

"Scared of what?" The silver haired boy asked. Lavi sighed.

"The same thing I am. Of loosing you." He said, looking down at his Beansprout. "We both don't know what the future will bring and Yuu doesn't want to admit that. He doesn't want to loose you Allen, and neither do I." Lavi's arms pulled the smaller boy closer, his voice faltering.

"Why?" Allen asked, his voice cracking as he started crying again. "Why do you both care so much? I don't understand!"

"Because your our world Allen. To me and Yuu, there is nothing more important." Lavi smiled. "Allen, we lo-" He stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. "I…well we- um-" he was blushing. This went right over Allen's head.

"But what about Alma?" Allen asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand while his other still held Lavi's shirt tightly. "Kanda likes Alma more than he likes me, doesn't he?"

"I…well I don't know. I don't know much about Yuu and Alma's relationship. But, no matter what your still going to be in Yuu's heart. So can you make a promise to me?" Lavi asked. Allen slowly nodded. "Promise me that no matter what happens or who Kanda chooses that you'll stay strong and keep on mov-"

"Keep moving forward." Allen finished, looking up into Lavi's eyes. The older boy smiled.

"Exactly." He said, gently cupping the side of Allen's face and kissing the boys forehead. When he pulled back, Allen was looking at him, confused. "Um…you should go say goodnight to your guests. I know you must be tired after all that crying." Lavi said, blushing.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Allen asked innocently.

"Of course I will." Lavi said with a smile.

"How long are you guys staying?" Allen asked. When Komui, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi visited, they always stayed for long periods of time.

"About a month or more." Lavi replied with a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

After Allen said goodnight to his quests, he and Lavi went back upstairs and got ready for bed. Allen crawled onto the bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He crawled under the covers with TimCampy curled up in the pillow behind him. Lavi slid under the blankets and cuddled up with Allen. Both boys were lying on their sides, facing each other. Allen gently grabbed a piece of Lavi's red hair and began curling it between his fingers while Lavi set his hand on Allen's waist. The red head touched his forehead with Allen's and watched the boy slowly breathe in and out. He knew when Allen was asleep because the boy was taking very even breathes and his was still, Lavi's hair still curled around the boy's finger.

The door opened silently, signaling to Lavi that the party was over. Lavi didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He sighed and sat up, looking at Kanda who was standing by the bed.

"Happy birthday Moyashi. Merry Christmas Moyashi. Been a long time Moyashi." Lavi said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about, Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked.

"Things you could of and should of said to Allen." Lavi replied. "Do you know how hurt he was?" he asked.

"Didn't seem to sad to me. He even got a happy birthday kiss from-"

"That was _not_ Allen's fault." Lavi said, slightly raising his voice. Allen moaned in his sleep, causing both boys to look at him. He rolled onto his back, and then was still. "He didn't know Road was going to do that. He didn't want it to happen." Lavi said, defending the younger boy. "He was crying Yuu, he thought you hated-"

"Don't call me by-" Lavi cut Kanda off.

"What, by your first name? Like Alma does?" Lavi seemed to strike a nerve. Kanda looked away.

"It's none of your business." The samurai said, heading toward the door. "I have to get back to Alma." Kanda said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want him to feel lonely." Lavi replied, talking more about Allen than Alma. He seemed to strike another nerve because Kanda froze before storming out of the room. Lavi sighed and lay back down, shifting closer to Allen. This was going to be a long month.

* * *

**I think i did really good in these past two chapters. ^_^**

**The part i loved to wirte most in this chapter was the argument between Kanda and Lavi. I feel like a smart ass XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	13. Present

**Thanks goes out to Chibi Mathilda for giving me some info on Lupus! YAY!**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"Um, Allen. What's this?" Lavi asked, walking into the library. Allen looked up from his lesson, pencil stopping mid word as Lavi approached him. He was with General Yeeger, going over math problems, TimCampy asleep on the table.

"What does it look like?" Allen asked smiling. Lavi was holding a black box tied with a red ribbon and about a half a foot long.

"It looks like a box." He replied with a smile. Allen rolled his eyes, smiling and finishing up his problem, then passed his paper to his tutor.

"General Yeegar, if you wouldn't mind-"

"By all means." He said with a smile. "This was your last page for today so you're free to go."

"Thank you sir." Allen said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you Wednesday." Allen added, hopping off his chair to stand next to Lavi. Tim stirred and jumped off the table, crawling up onto Allen's head and curling up there. The two waved goodbye to Yeegar and left the room. "Well, are you going to carry it around all day or are ya' going to open it?" Allen asked. "It is your Christmas present after all." The two sat on a nearby window seat, watching the light snow fall outside. Lavi neatly undid the ribbon, setting it down and slowly opening the box. Inside was a green and black headband. The green wrapped around the entire headband and looked as if it had dragon scales etched into it and both sides.

"Oh wow, Allen." Lavi said, taking it out.

"Your always pinning your hair back with little clips and stuff so I thought a headband would suit you better. It took me days to make it…I kept pricking my fingers with the needle and Lulu Bell had to help a lot." Allen admitted, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"You made it yourself?" Lavi asked, smiling happily at Allen. The boy nodded. The red head reached up, pulling the pins and clips out that he had put in to keep his bangs out of his face. Allen held his hand out and Lavi passed them to him before situating the headband on his head. Allen's blush deepened.

"It looks good on you." He said, looking out the window. Lavi smiled, sliding his favorite silver ring off of his finger and grabbing Allen's left hand. He slid the ring on the boy's ring finger and then gently kissed Allen's hand. "Lavi…" Allen locked eyes with the red head.

"You gave me something. So I wanted to give you something." Lavi said.

"A- A- Anyway. I made Yuu a bracelet but…I don't know when I should give it to him. I wouldn't want to bug him while he's with Alma." Allen said, sliding his hand out of Lavi's and pulling it into his chest.

"Let's give it to him now! I just saw them outside!" Lavi said, grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him down the hall. Allen tried to protest but Lavi wouldn't have it. They stopped at Allen's room to grab the small black box with a blue ribbon tied around it, then headed outside.

_**

* * *

**_

Kanda and Alma were out by an old tree, watching the light snowfall. Alma was sitting in a small swing and Kanda was gently pushing him.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled, making a vein throb on Kanda's head.

"Baka Usagi, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"No time! Allen has a Christmas present for you!" Lavi exclaimed pulling Allen forward. Kanda sighed at the state of the boy. He didn't have on a winter jacket, only a white dress shirt, black pants and thin black and sliver knee high boots with Tim still curled up on his head. He was already shaking from the cold. Allen was clutching a small black box to his chest, slightly blushing and nervous.

"He's going to freeze like this." Kanda said, glaring at Lavi. The red head gave Allen two small shoves, making him step up to Kanda. Then the silver haired boy held the box out for the Samurai.

"H- here ya' go Kanda. I…made this for you…but Tyki had to help me with some of it." He admitted. Kanda sighed but took the box, undoing the ribbon and passing it to Allen. He opened the box to reveal a deep midnight blue bracelet; each bead oddly misshapen and Kanda could tell that Allen had used a knife to shape them himself. Each bead was individually painted and had a black Japanese Kanji symbol on it. Kanda inspected each one.

_Warrior Brave Strong Intelligent Protector and-_

Kanda smirked as he read the last one.

_Loved_

Allen was fidgeting, wondering what Kanda was going to say.

"Baka Moyashi." He said, slipping the bracelet onto his wrist and tucking the box under his arm. The raven-haired boy reached up, undoing to jade ribbon that was keeping his hair in a high ponytail and sliding it under Allen's shirt collar. He tied it in a perfect bow around the boy's neck. "Now get the Moyashi back inside before he catches a cold, Kudasai!" Lavi took Allen's hand and, with a final smile, pulled the boy back inside.

_**

* * *

**_

**The next day.**

"Hey Allen, I have an idea!" Lavi said excitedly as Allen and Tyki went over notes on the piano.

"What?" Allen asked, placing his fingers on the ivory keys. The boy was wearing the jade ribbon Kanda had given him and Lavi's ring.

"Let's go on a picnic since it stopped snowing today!" The red head said, setting his head on the piano.

"You mean like a 'sandwich and blanket' picnic? I don't now if you've noticed…but it's freezing outside and there's snow everywhere." Allen said, lightly pressing on three keys as Tyki pushed down on the exact opposites.

"Not one of those picnics, a hot chocolate picnic. We'll bring a thick blanket and hot foods and tons of hot chocolate to drink while he look at the pretty snow. We can bring Lenalee along and ask if Kanda and Alma wana come too. Allen hit the wrong key, sending a low chord awkwardly through the air.

"He probably wont want to come along." Allen said, repositioning his fingers.

"I think it's a good idea." Tyki said. "Your health has been really good lately and General Yeegar said you're an excellent student, plus your picking up on piano very well." Allen looked at the Older Noah, shocked.

"You're encouraging this?" He asked. Tyki smiled.

"Yes. Road's gone to visit one of her friends so she wont be here to bug you and I'll even help you with the food." Tyki said. Lavi smiled.

"Then it's settled. I'll go tell Lenalee." Lavi said, shifting his headband and walking off before Allen could object.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen flipped the rice ball he was making repeatedly, shaping it into a rounded triangle and then putting a strip of dried nori on it. He set it down and then looked up at Tyki who was cooking. The older Noah had picked up all the ingredients after the piano lesson, not wanting to waist time. He was making chicken soup and a large crispy loaf for the picnic.

"Hey Tyki," Allen began, the man humming to tell the child he had heard him. "Can we make Soba?" He asked. Tyki stopped and looked down at Allen.

"I don't know how to make that. But, I'll tell you what. I'll start looking for the recipe and we can make it together. Kay?" Tyki asked. Allen nodded and continued making rice balls.

* * *

**Kanji is a form of Japanese writing**

**Kudasai is 'please' in Japanese and is used like "please do it for me."**

**Nori is seaweed and dried nori is used on rice balls, which Allen made because he is hoping Kanda will come along ^_^  
**


	14. Picnic

**Okay so Internet is up for awhile. Dad moved the date we were supposed to move so now were moving at the end of march instead of the end of February .**

**On the up side, you get chapters, but on the down side, in one month im probably going to loose Internet again.**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

**

"Um…Kanda." Allen began, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Kanda looked at him, his usual scowl on his face. "Would you…like to go on a w- winter picnic with me and Lavi and Lenalee? Alma can come too if he wants." The silver haired boy said, shifting his eyes around the room. "There's going to be hot chocolate a-and soup and I even made rice-"

"Sounds stupid. Who would want to go on one of those." Kanda said, making Allen deflate. Alma, standing next to Kanda, had like the idea and was smiling but his smile faded when Kanda spoke. He looked back and forth from Kanda to Allen, an unsettling silence spreading throughout the room.

"Allen! Come on and get ready!" Lenalee called. Allen didn't miss a beat, turning and running down the hall.

"It sounded like fun Yuu." Alma said, tugging on Kanda's sleeve. Kanda gave his usual 'Tche' and looked out the window.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen buttoned up his coat, having already covered the lower part of his face with a thick scarf, put on thicker than usual boots, put on thick winter gloves, and put on a warm winter hat. Tyki didn't want to take any chances of him getting to cold and getting sick. Tim crawled out from beneath the scarf, finding it to hot and curling up on Allen's head. Lenalee took the basket that contained all of their food from Tyki while Lavi picked up the large fluffy blanket they were going to use to sit on.

"Alright, all set?" Tyki asked. The three nodded and the Noah opened the door for the kids.

"So…Kanda didn't want to come along?" Lenalee asked as she, Lavi, and Allen looked around for a perfect spot. Allen sighed, a puff of white smoke coming out as his breath.

"Nope." The silver haired boy said, looking at his footprint in the snow. Lavi put his arm around Allen's shoulder, smiling.

"Hey, look over there!" The red head said, pointing to a pine tree whose needles were frozen, pointing up instead of down. It reminded Allen of a women who just had a gust of air shot under her dress, making it puff up and out. "That's perfect!" He said, pulling Allen with him over to the tree. They set the quilt on the snow, straightening it out before crawling onto it, slipping their shoes off so as not to get the blanket snowy. Lenalee pulled out a small pot and set it on the blanket, then pulled out the large loaf of bread. Lavi grabbed three bowls and passed on to Allen, then set one in front of Lenalee. He spied the rice balls at the bottom of the basket but didn't get them out.

After Lenalee served the soup, they all began talking while eating. "Remember the time me and Kanda got in a fight," Lavi popped some bread into his mouth, "And ended up knocking over the bookcases in the library." Allen and Lenalee laughed.

"Yeah, that was the last time you guys ever had a serious fight." Allen dipped his bread into his soup, waiting or it to get soggy before spooning it into his mouth.

"That's because you started bawling your eyes out." Lavi said. He turned his attention to Lenalee. "We were fighting over who should get the library because we kind of hated each other back then and didn't even want to be in the same room with each other. This was like…what a month after you arrived?" The red head asked Allen. The boy nodded, slurping his soup with a smile. "Allen was the one thing me and Kanda liked and we didn't know he was in the library. So I had Kanda by the hair and I was about to deck him one when, next thing I know Allen's bawling his eyes out, hanging off my arm. It took the both of us to get him to stop crying."

"That's so sweet." Lenalee said, flashing a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen had his head on Lavi's leg, curled into a ball and fast asleep. "He's always taking naps." Lavi said with a sigh, sipping his hot chocolate and moving some silver hairs away form Allen's face.

"It's a symptom." Lenalee said, scooting to sit next to Lavi. "Fatigue, loss of appetite, and the list goes on. It must be awful to have to live like this."

"Ya know… Allen never liked pity." Lavi said with a small smile. Lenalee slightly smiled back at him and then looked down at Allen. There was something in Lavi's gaze that Lenalee recognize. It was understanding.

'You pity him to.' she wanted to say.

"Our little secret." She instead said quietly.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Kanda asked, making Lavi jump. Lenalee wiped her head around to see Kanda and Alma walking toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi asked. Kanda reached into the basket and pulled out a rice ball.

"Tyki said Allen made Yuu some rice balls and I thought it would be fun if we came along. Yuu is so stubborn though!" Alma explained, receiving a smack to the head from Kanda. Kanda sat down by Allen's feet, glancing at the boy for only a second before closing his eyes and finishing his rice ball.

"So, if it's not to personal of a question, what's your guises relationship?" Lenalee asked. Kanda and Alma exchanged a glance before both cracking a smile.

"Were kind of like…" Alma thought about it for a while, putting his finger on his chin. Kanda glanced at Allen again but this time longer, really looking at the boy for the first time since he had been there.

"Brother's." Kanda finished for Alma. "Out mother's grew up together and our father's were partners at a dojo." He explained. Lavi sighed a silent sigh of relief. Allen had nothing to worry about. "Why do you ask?" Kanda asked.

"Just curious." Lenalee said with a smile, grabbing a rice ball and offering it to Alma.

_**

* * *

**_

The Earl taped his fingers on his desk, looking out his window at the children all gathered on a thick quilt in the snow. Tyki was leaning on the wall near him, smiling from ear to ear and Cross sat in a large arm chair near him. A small knock came form the door and then opened as a maid walked in.

"Excuse me sir, but I fetched Mr. Walker as you requested." She said, stepping aside to let Neah into the room. She bowed and then left to leave the four men to their business.

"Why am I here?" Neah asked, boredom imminent in his tone.

"I went down to the court house today," Tyki said, "And talked to a new judge who, as it turns out, is a very good friend of the family." Tyki and Neah's golden eyes met. "I explained to him about Allen, and about how you treat him…and well, he gave me this little piece of paper." Tyki grabbed a piece of paper from The Earl's desk. "It says right here that you are no longer qualified to be Allen's guardian. In fact, I quote, '_Sole custody of Allen Walker will be given to his guardian Marian Cross.'_" Tyki gave the paper to Lord Millennium. "It also goes on about a restraining order but we don't need to cover that do we?" Neah ground his teeth as he glared at Tyki.

"You can't hurt him anymore." Cross said, staring Neah down. "Now leave. You are to have no more part in Allen's life. If you even so much as talk to him again, you will be arrested."

"This isn't the end of it! I'll get you back for taking away my toy." Neah spat, turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Strength

**This chapter is sad :(**

**i do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"Breakfast!" Tyki called up the stairs, smiling when he heard the rush of feet on the wooden floor. Everyone quickly filed down the stairs, eager to fill their stomachs. Kanda walked down slowly, Alma urging him to walk faster but Tyki was surprised to see that Allen and Lavi were the last ones down. The silver haired boy was shaky on his legs, still looking drowsy and he almost fell before Tyki caught him. "Easy boy, you got a fever?" The Noah asked, setting the back of his hand against Allen's forehead.

"Komui already took his temperature, he said he didn't have a fever." Lavi informed him. Tyki frowned as he held Allen, the small boy's head lying on his shoulder.

"Maybe he's just still tired then." Tyki said, walking with Lavi to the dining room where everyone was buzzing in conversation, waiting for the last three to take their seats. Tyki set Allen in a chair, the boy yawning and rubbing his eyes. Lavi sat on one side of him and Tyki on the other. The Earl gave the okay to eat so everyone began piling his or her plates with food. Tyki put a few slices of bacon, some pancakes, 2 hash browns, 3 eggs over easy and a piece of toast on Allen's plate and set it down in front of the boy before preparing his own plate. Allen groggily picked up his fork and looked at his food, unaware that Kanda was watching him form across the table over his teacup.

Allen put one elbow on the table, his cheek in his hand and he poked at this food with the fork. " Don't play with your food." Tyki scolded, making Allen sigh. He broke off a piece of hash brown and sucks it in his mouth, slowly chewing.

"If something wrong Allen? You seem sad." Alma said from beside Kanda. Allen picked at his food again, this time getting the Earl's attention.

"Is something wrong Allen?" he asked. Allen sighed again, putting his fork down.

"I'm not hungry." He said. Everyone grew quiet; this having been the first time Allen had ever spoke those words. Allen sighed again, pushing against the table to move his chair out. "Please excuse me." He said, hopping off the seat and exiting the room. Everyone took a second before going back to eating, murmuring to each other and trying to start light conversations. Lavi was sending daggers at Kanda with his eyes, making the raven-haired boy glare back.

"You got a death wish?" Kanda asked.

"What did you do to Allen this time?" Lavi asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What do you mean what I did?" Kanda asked, raising his voice.

"Because, ever since you got here you've been upsetting him!" Lavi yelled back.

"Would you two idiots shut up? I'm trying to enjoy my food." David said, grabbing his brother's last piece of bacon. The two boys acted as if they hadn't heard him, still glaring at each other.

"I don't know what's wrong but it's not me this time." Kanda said, shoveling food into his mouth. Lavi huffed but returned to his food moodily.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen splashed cold water on his face, going to grab the towel on the counter and running his hand over Tim instead. "Sorry Tim." Allen said, reaching past the ferret to grab the towel. He dried his face, then held his arm out for Tim to climb onto. When the ferret was situated, Allen made his way back to his room, reaching under his bed to grab the bloodied pillowcase. He had woken up in the middle of the night and coughed up some blood but he didn't want anyone to know…because that would mean Komui's treatments weren't working and that Allen wasn't getting any better. He was lucky no one had heard him coughing and that he could hide the pillowcase but now he had to figure out how to get rid of it, before someone found it.

'_If I drop it down the laundry chute then the maids will find it and show Lord Millennium.'_ Allen thought. He heard the fire crackling behind him and decided to burn it. He threw the pillowcase into the flames, watching it burn into black soot. Allen sighed and turned toward his bookcase, looking at the books before grabbing one labeled "Old Tales for Young Wives" And opened to the half way mark. There was the knot of hair he had been giving when he was at the hospital. He grabbed it, putting the book back and sitting in a chair by the fire, Tim sliding down to curl up in his lap. Allen petted him while twirling the hair in between his fingers and soon enough he fell asleep.

He had nightmares as he slept, about his illness getting worse and a graved marked especially for him marked with today's date. To make things worse, Kanda didn't even attend his funeral, he was getting married to Alma on the same day and everyone decided to go to the wedding instead of the funeral.

Allen woke up to the sound of his door opening. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then realized that he wasn't holding the knot of hair anymore. He jumped out of the chair, frantically searching for the small object.

"Looking for this?" Kanda asked, holding the hair out in front of him. Allen quickly took it, holding it close to his heart and sighing in relief. He then looked up at Kanda, confused at what he was doing in his room, without Alma nonetheless.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Are you blind? Baka Moyashi." Kanda said, ruffling the boy's hair. Allen blinked in surprise but smiled.

"Wait, why are you in my room?" Allen then asked.

"Well, you looked upset downstairs so I came to see if…itwasmyfault." Kanda said, forming the last few words into one blur. "And…it may be a little late but… Happy Birthday Moyashi." Kanda said, looking away and blushing. Allen's smile widened as he quickly hugged the Japanese boy. He was even happier the raven-haired the boy hugged back. "Where's your pillow case?" Kanda then asked, his head turned straight at the bed. There was no hiding anything from Kanda. Allen's face darkened but he quickly put on his poker face before Kanda noticed.

"It started smelling weird so I gave it to the maids to wash." He lied. Kanda looked at him sternly, not believing him. Allen decided to change the subject. "Um, why don't we go back downstairs and find L-"

"Why did you burn it?" Kanda asked, walking away to stand by the fire.

"I…I didn't." Allen objected but frowned as Kanda picked up a piece of the fabric that had escaped the fire. Kanda waited for an answer but growled when he didn't get one, Allen shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Moyashi!" He said making Allen flinch.

"I'm sorry…" Allen said, bowing his head. "I just…don't want anyone to worry about me. I'm always making people worry because I get sick all the time. It must be trouble for everyone having to worry about me." Allen wiped his nose, trying to hold back tears. Kanda realized this and went to step forward. "Don't… I-" Allen's breath caught in his throat. "I heard Komui and Master Cross talking the other day…about me. Komui said he had never seen this disease so severe in someone my age…that the treatment aren't working and at this rate I'm-" He choked back a sob, "I might d-"

"Enough!" Kanda yelled, walking forward and taking Allen into his arms as the boy started sobbing, his legs giving in as he and Kanda sat on the floor. "Stop talking like that." Kanda said, holding Allen tight.

"I- Im so frightened Kanda!" Allen sobbed clutching onto the boys shirt to pull him closer.

"It's okay Moyashi, you'll get through this, you're stron-"

"STOP LYING!" Allen yelled, silencing Kanda. "That's all anyone ever do- does now is lie! I'm not strong like you or Lavi and Master Cross, I'm not strong Kanda." Kanda felt Allen's body relaxed in his grip. "I don't look better every day, my condition isn't improving and I'm not getting any taller." Kanda gently pushed Allen back, wiping the boys tears away with his sleeve, then placed it against the boy nose. Allen blew his nose, then sniffled, looking down at the floor. Kanda tilted the boy chin up, looking into his silver eyes.

"Your going to be fine, Komui will find a way to help you get better you just can't give up, okay?" Kanda asked. He picked up the knot of hair that Allen had dropped when he latched onto the samurai's shirt. "Trust me, okay. Trust me and Lavi and that stupid drunk womanizer and all the Noah's and that idiot scientist. If you don't feel strong then we'll lend you our strength, you just gave to keep going." Kanda said, reminding Allen of something Mana had told him year's back. Allen hugged him again, more tightly than the last time and when he pulled back Kanda had a frown on his face.

"What?" Allen asked.

"We need to tell Komui about the pillow case, there was blood on it right?" Kanda asked, standing. Allen wanted to ask how he knew but dismissed it, taking Kanda's hand and shakily standing up. He latched onto Kanda's arm, the Samurai passing the boy back the knot of hair before guiding him to the door.

* * *

**Told ya, sad :(**

**Okay so theirs gonna be a jump soon and since their getting older the Lemon is coming in.**

**A lot of people told me when i put up the first chapter that it should have lemon. **

**So now i need you to tell me, should it be graphic like i usually write or really non descriptive? Kinda like you don't even realize its a lemon until it says he cummed?**

**Give me your feed back and...of course PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	16. Begining of Silence

**Thank you **Chibi Mathilda**! For pointing out my errors! Some people think that i would get mad if you point out flaws in the chapter but its really the exact opposite. If you guys see too many spelling mistakes or errors then please tell me!  
**

**I have a feeling a lot of people are going to hate this chapter -_- or hate me...BUT DON'T STOP READING! **

**It'll get better i swear!**

**BTW sorry about the late update. My computer got a virus and my dad had it until sunday afternoon and then i started writing the 28th chapter to Bitten and it was longer than i thought it would be. If it make you feel better, It's 3:26 in the morning and i have school tomorrow**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

It was November, a busy month for the Noah house this year despite the early snowfall. There was a party being held ever other day, the Earl declaring it mandatory that the Noah's invited show up and behave themselves. Road was with her father at a party three towns to the west, a party Tyki was supposed to be heading to right now. Lord Millennium had also left for the party and the other Noah's were gone as well.

Tyki hadn't left yet because Allen had gotten a sudden fever, the boy not even able to get out of bed. "Cross left an few hours ago to get Komui and bring him down here." Tyki said as he passed back and forth in front of Allen's bed. Alma took the warm rag from Allen's head and dipped it into some cool water, wringing it out before setting it back on the boy's forehead. "Why isn't he here yet?" He asked. Allen cracked his eyes open.

"It's okay Tyki, you should head to the party, really. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine and me and Alma can wait for Master Cross to arrive." Tyki sighed.

"I can't just leave you here alone." Tyki said. There was a knock at the door as the coach entered the room.

"The carriage is ready sir." He said. "And the Earl called moments ago. He said if you don't leave within the next ten minutes, you would be severely punished." Tyki sighed.

"Have you told Lord Millennium about Allen's condition?" The Noah said.

"I did sir, and he said that Cross and Komui would be here not ten minutes after you left so there was nothing to worry about." Tyki sighed again, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay Tyki, I have Alma here to take care of me until they show up. So hurry up and go before you get in trouble." Tyki looked at Allen.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone." Allen gave a small smile.

"M' sure." He said. Tyki gently petted the boy's hair.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Tyki said, before ruffling Alma's hair and leaving. The two listened to the carriage roll along the stone path before the sounds faded away and everything grew quiet. Ten minutes went by before Allen began coughing, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'll get you some water." Alma said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Allen said hoarsely before Alma walked out of the room. Allen must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was a loud crash. He opened his eyes just in time to see Alma run into the room. "Alma what's-" the boy cut him off.

"It's Neah! He- He's drunk and he was trying to get into the house." Alma quickly explained, grabbing Allen's boots and hopping up into the bed. "Come on, I need to get you outa here!" He yelled, throwing the covers off of the silver haired boy and slid the boots onto his feet. There was another crash, followed by a few thumps.

"Allen :3" Neah said, his voice playful and slurred. "Where are you?" There was another loud bang and then the loud thumps of boots on the stairs. Alma looked at Allen who was trying to keep himself up right, his face a mask of terror. Alma ran over and closed the door, locking it and jamming a chair up against it. He hopped back up on the bed, opening the window and looking down to see the bushes, covered in light snow.

"Come on!" Alma said, grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him toward the window just as someone hit the door.

"Allen, open the door." Neah said from the other side.

"Jump!" Alma said, swinging one leg over the windowsill and pulling Allen with him.

"Are you crazy?" Allen asked, dizzy from his fever. There was a loud splintering noise, Neah having rammed the door and, because of the age of the house, splintering it on his first tries.

"Now!" Alma said as the door began to give in. Allen felt his stomach do a flip as he looked out the window but threw his legs over the ledge anyway. He and Alma were both sitting on the edge of the sill now, Alma having a firm grip on Allen's hand. "On three! One. Two." The door finally gave in, Neah collapsing on the floor and looking up just in time for Alma to yell "THREE!" and for the two boys to slide from the ledge.

Landing in the bushes hurt but the brush and snow somewhat cushioned there fall. They both stood with only a few cuts a bruises. Allen stumbled as he tried to walk, his nausea catching up with him. Alma looked back up at the window but didn't see Neah trying to follow so they had some time.

"Come on Allen!" Alma said, throwing Allen's arm over his shoulder and allowing the smaller boy to lean on him. Alma moved as fast as he could toward the woods, knowing that he was leaving tracks in the snow. He could only hope that once Cross got back, he would follow them before Neah caught up.

_**

* * *

**_

Cross pulled Tim out of his jacket, passing him to Lavi who was sitting up front with him. "The little weasel stowed away in my jacket before I left." The man said. Lavi smiled and gently pet Tim. A few minutes later, they pulled into the courtyard. Cross yanked on the reins, stopping the horses. "Something's wrong." He said, looking around. Kanda hopped out of the carriage, his hand already on Mugen. Lavi looked at the house and noticed that the glass to the front door was broken and Allen's bedroom window was wide open, the snow to the bushed below disturbed. Kanda ran over to the bush while Cross and Komui ran inside, yelling out the names of Allen and Alma. Lavi ran into the house and grabbed the first weapon he could find, which turned out to be a large mallet and ran after Kanda who was following the tracks in the snow while Tim hid inside the red heads jacket.

_**

* * *

**_

"Come on Allen, we just need to find a place to hide until General Cross gets back." Alma encouraged as Allen fell to his knees in the snow. Allen began coughing, placing one hand in the snow adn the other over his mouthas he leaned forward. Scarlet drops fell from his hand as his coughs continued, making Alma panic. "Allen! Oh my god! What do I do-" Alma was cut off as something collided with the back of his head, throwing him into the snow. The boy looked back to see Neah, stumbling on his feet as he turned toward Allen who was feebly trying to crawl away.

"They thought they could keep me away from you." Neah said, grabbing a tree to balance himself. "They can't stop me from doing anything!" Neah yelled, walking forward and going to grab Allen. Alma threw himself into Neah, bashing the man into a tree.

"Run Allen!" Alma yelled but was caught off guard as Neah spun, slapping him hard in the face. Alma hit the snow and before he could get up the cruel Noah kicked him hard in the stomach a few times and waited for Alma's body to go limp before turning back toward Allen. The boy was crying, trying to stand but his legs kept giving in and he would fall into the snow.

"Your birthday's coming up right?" Neah asked. "Just one more month. I got ya something." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small stake knife, the blade shinning in the light from the sun. Allen shook his head.

"Please." He said, "Please stop!" Neah shook his head, taking uneven steps toward the boy.

"No," Neah began, "I don't think I will." He raised the knife and Allen shut his eyes, sobbing out loud.

"Allen!" Alma yelled, jumping in front of the boy. Then they were falling, tumbling down the snowy hill and away from Neah. Alma landed on top of Allen, knocking the breath out of the boy. "Allen…you okay?" Alma said in a pained voice.

"I think so." Allen said, trying to sit up. Then Allen noticed to things. One, Neah was walking toward them without the knife in his hand. And two, there was a trailed of blood In the snow leading to Allen and Alma. Allen finally managed to sit up. "Alma! Are you okay!" He asked and then he saw the hilt of the knife sticking out of Alma's side. "No…" Allen said quietly. "Alma…please get up." Allen said, his tears running again.

"I…I can't." Alma admitted.

"Alm-" Neah roughly grabbed Allen, dragging him away from Alma and pinning him in the snow. Allen looked into his father's cold golden eyes and gave up, not even trying to fight back. Neah's hands locked around Allen's throat, his thumbs pushing against his windpipe. Allen desperately tried to gasp for air but got nothing, his eyes watering up in pain. The lack of air made Allen's world spin before it eventually faded to black.

**(I was thinking of ending this chapter here but you would all kill me)**

_**

* * *

**_

Allen sucked in a breath of air, opening his eyes to see Lavi. The boy's lips were moving but Allen couldn't hear anything he was saying. A loud noise, like a pop mixed with a boom made Allen jump and Lavi cover his ears. All at once, noise came back to Allen. To many people talking at once caused Allen to flinch as Cross yelled something to Komui. He bent down and set his gun into the snow, picking up Allen, his body limp. Lavi was also yelling, asking if he was going to be all right and Cross said they needed to get him to a hospital now. Allen had his head on Cross's should and as his eyes traveled down he noticed Neah, a large bruise on his face form where Lavi whacked him with the mallet along with some cuts from Kanda's Katana and a gun shot wound just about where his heart was.

It took Allen a few seconds to realize that the noise he had heard was Cross's gun and that Neah was probably dead. Then the boy remembered.

"Alma." Allen whispered. "Where's Alma." Allen turned his head, no one seeming to hear him and his eyes fell on Kanda, holding Alma in his lap while Komui tried to stop the boy's side from bleeding. Neah must have taken out the knife when Allen had… The boy started coughing again, tasting the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth and hearing Cross swear.

"We need to get to a hospital now!" Cross yelled. Komui looked over at him and nodded.

"Try and get the carriage as close as you can to us, he shouldn't be moved to much." Komui said, turning back to Alma. Allen couldn't see Kanda's face as Cross ran passed them, Lavi close behind. Before Allen knew it, they were in the carriage, Cross quickly guiding the horses through the woods. Allen and Lavi were up front with him, not having enough time to get inside. They pulled the horses to a stop only a few feet from Komui, Kanda and Alma and everything grew deadly quiet.

"Oh no." Lavi said as he watched Kanda's shaking form, Komui sadly standing up. Allen couldn't see the boy but he knew what had happened, he could some how feel it.

Alma had died.

_**

* * *

**_

The hospital seemed grayer than usual as Lavi, Cross, and most of the Noah family sat outside Allen's room. Komui had given him a sedative, saying the he was in shock after everything that had happened. Tim crawled out of Lavi's jacket and moved up on Cross's shoulder. Finally the door opened and Komui stepped out.

"How is he?" Cross asked.

"He woke up awhile ago and said he wants to see Kanda…I suspect he blames himself for Alma's death." Komui sighed. "Where is Kanda?" he asked.

"In the morgue." Lavi said, bowing his head. "I've never seen Kanda cry before." he admitted.

"I'll monitor both of them but more than likely this will traumatize Allen. He might have to see a psychiatrist." Cross sighed, and rubbed his face.

"Do the police-"

"We told the police everything." Lavi said. "You protected Allen from a murderer." Everyone shuddered at the word 'murderer' silently thanking god that Allen was alive.

_**

* * *

**_

It took him awhile but after sneaking out of his room, Allen found the morgue. He stepped inside and immediately spotted Kanda, standing by a metal table with a white sheet thrown over a figure, probably Alma's body. Allen shivered as he stepped inside.

"Kanda…" He began. The samurai turned away from him, not letting Allen see his face. "I'm sorry…I-"

"Your sorry?" Kanda asked, clenching his fists. "Why?" Allen felt tears prickle the back of his eyes. "I couldn't protect him, and I couldn't protect you. I was to late…Alma paid the price for that and you almost died." Allen went to touch Kanda's shoulder but the boy moved away as if reading Allen's thoughts. "I'm not going to ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve any." The samurai said before leaving the room.

It took Allen a few minutes before he began to brake down. "K- Kan…" His knees gave in and he hit the floor, burying his face in his hands and quietly sobbing. He didn't want anyone to hear him.

'_This Is all my fault.'_ Allen told himself, repeating it in his head over and over. He was shaking, grabbing at his hair and pulling on it but not feeling anything. He was numb with grief and for hours he stayed like that until one of the doctors finally found him and brought him back to his room. But even then Allen couldn't stop crying.

_**

* * *

**_

Lavi's fist collided with Kanda's lip, splitting it.

"What the f-"

"What did you say to him!" Lavi yelled, shaking in anger. Kanda whipped some blood off his lip.

"Nothing, I just-" Lavi tackled him, catching the boy off guard as the red head quickly straddled him and began punching. Lavi hadn't punched Kanda for years. Kanda managed to get in a few punches but had the disadvantage and finally, Komui and Cross heard the commotion, coming outside and pulling them apart. Cross had a tight hold on Lavi as the boy tried to squirm from his grip while Kanda rubbed his jaw.

"He was missing for hours before one of the doctors found him in the morgue. Komui had to sedate him again to get him to stop crying and he won't say anything." Lavi yelled. "What did you say to him!"

"I told him I should of been able to protect him and Alma. And if I could of then none of this would of happened. He told me he was sorry and I told him he had nothing to be sorry for. I know it wasn't his fault." Kanda said. Lavi huffed but relaxed, Cross letting him go and he stormed back inside. He stopped at the door and turned back to Kanda.

"Don't you dare start avoiding him, hear me? He's gonna need both of us now more than ever." Kanda nodded and Lavi headed back inside.

* * *

**I made myself sad in this chapter . almost cried and all that .  
**

**But i planned from the start so kill Alma...wait. I killed two people...should i make this rater M now?**

**I think ima do a time jump in the next chapter but i might not and Kanda isn't going to be a douche bag and ignore Allen again, he's going to try. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	17. Though Time

**This chapters kinda short but hey! Slight lemon in next chapter i think...i still haven't 100 percent decided yet.**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Allen stopped talking after Alma's death and the psychiatrist said it was because of mental trauma. He gave Allen a set of monthly appointments to check his progress and a small chalkboard that strapped around his neck, complete with a box of colorful chalk. The psychiatrist said Allen would talk again when he was ready and that he shouldn't force it.

He didn't look anyone in the eye at Alma's funeral but he did cry, his face void of emotion as tears slid down his cheeks. He was like a doll, Tyki observed, his face the same mask of plainness. Neah's funeral was held a week later and at first the Noah's weren't going to have one, but Allen insisted they did. Tyki and Cross both didn't want Allen to attend but the boy went anyway, but this time, he didn't cry.

"He doesn't deserve to have anyone here to see him buried." Tyki said. Allen wrote a reply on his chalkboard and passed it to Tyki. It read _No one wants to be alone at their funeral. Everyone deserves to have someone say goodbye. _Tyki sighed but passed the board back to Allen. "Do you hate him?" Tyki asked. Allen wiped away his previous message as best he could, then wrote a new one. _Is it okay to hate your father? _Tyki lifted Allen into his arms. "Just because your blood, doesn't mean your family. That's something you have to earn." Allen then dropped the rose he was holding onto Neah's coffin and Tyki brought him home.

A lot of things changed over the next couple years.

Panda finally adopted Lavi, which didn't come as a surprise to many people and Kanda was adopted by Komui, who really just wanted to make sure Kanda wouldn't marry his little sister. (For some reason he thought Lenalee had a crush on the samurai.)

Cross stayed with Allen instead of leaving every couple of months to travel around the world, and managed to get Allen to laugh one day. It was small but it was an accomplishment.

Allen stopped having birthday parties, saying he didn't want to be around so many people at once. No one questioned it, thinking it had something to so with the trauma. He also avoided snow, and the color red.

Allen's symptoms seemed to become manageable, and hardly acted up anymore. This was probably because the boy had lost interest in most things and now hardly left his bed but it could also be the new medication Komui had Allen on. Cross and Tyki got fed up after a few months and forced him out a lot more. They didn't care what he did; as long as he wasn't in bed it was fine. After the second year the boy finally regained his interest in the piano, and after a few more years he was a prodigy.

Allen was given a personal butler to look after him when everyone else was busy. His name was Howard Link and Allen found him very uptight and boring. He always called Allen "Botchan" which was 'young Master' in Japanese or 'Master Walker'.

When he was around thirteen he stopped being a doll and began showing emotions again but still didn't talk. When he was around fourteen, he finally got a growth spurt but still wasn't as tall as Kanda and Lavi, who also grew taller with each visit.

Allen's tutor, General Yeegar, died the summer after the boy had turned fifteen. The silver haired boy cried but didn't take his tutors death as badly as he had Alma's. But the General's death did seem to change the boy as he asked for a birthday party in December.

"What do you mean they can't come?" Road asked Lenalee over the phone. Allen was sitting in a chair close by, shaking some salt on the table and using his finger to gather some and stick it in his mouth. He could hear Lenalee's voice over the phone.

"Sorry, but Brother thinks he might be on a scientific brake and he needs Kanda here to test it out after he is finished." Kanda it seemed had become Komui's test subject. So far he had never passed out of threw up, but one potion Komui made had Kanda healing faster than he was supposed to, and the effects had yet to ware off. "And this is the busiest time of the year for Lavi. It's sick season and there are a lot of new orphans around this time. They both said that they'd be over as soon as they can though." Road sighed.

"Tell Allen that." She said, hearing Allen stand and head toward the stares. "You little ease dropper." She added. "Well I have to go, I think Allen's mopping. Bubye!" With that Road hung up the phone and ran after Allen. She found him in the library, skimming the shelves for a good book. "Come on, its okay." Road said. "Everyone else is still going to be there." Allen looked over at Road and tried to suppress his glare. She had turned thirteen not to long ago and with her adolescence brought her small development of her chest. Road acted like she had something to show off, and usually had on clothes that were made especially to show off her small cleavage. But today she was wearing a white button up shirt with a black loose bow tie and a black and purple skirt with red and black tights covering her legs and black shinny shoes on her feet.

"Master Walker?" Road and Allen heard from down the hall. They both huffed before Link rushed passed Road. "Botchan, I only left your side for a second to clean your black board and when I came back you were gone." Link said, passing Allen the small chalkboard he had. Allen began writing immediately, the chalk tapping against the slate as he wrote. When he was done he turned it so Road could read. _I don't care Road. It's just a party anyway._ Road sighed, knowing it was a lie. Kanda and Lavi not being able to come was going to put a thorn in the boy's side that she was going to have to deal with.

"Whatever." She said with a sigh.

_**

* * *

**_

Finally, December 25th arrived, and everyone began busying themselves with preparations.

"Allen, you okay?" Tyki asked the boy as set his head on his arms. "Not feeling well?" He asked, feeling Allen's forehead. Allen shook his head and looked up at Tyki. "Well, I don't want to chance anything, so why don't you go take a nap, and we'll wake you up when some people show up, alright?" Allen began writing something on his chalkboard. _No Link? _He asked. Tyki sighed. "Alright, he'll stay down here and help out." Allen nodded and stood, making his way up the stairs.

_**

* * *

**_

Road examined Allen's sleeping face, moving some stray silver hairs out of his eyes. She was wearing a low cut black and lacy dress, her hair pinned up and curled and a single silver necklace shined around her neck. If Allen knew she was watching him while he was asleep AGAIN he would be pissed.

Tyki opened the door and told Road it was time to wake him up. She sighed but shook Allen, making him turn away from her. "Allen, come on, it's time to wake up." Allen groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned before hopping off the bed and walking over to Tyki, stretching his arms above his head. Road grabbed the chalkboard and joined them and the three made their way to the party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the birthday boy!" The Earl shouted as Allen reached the stairs. He tried to stifle another yawn but failed, Tyki putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Time to wake up." He whispered. Allen nodded and made his way down the stairs but as soon as he stepped onto the floor, everyone began bumping into him.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me."

"Oh, excuse me." Allen tripped after the third person and fell forward into the crowd but surprisingly; a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Careful their Beansprout, wouldn't want you to get your tux dirty." A familiar voice said. Allen was wide-awake in an instant as he looked up into Lavi's green eye. The silver haired boy opened his mouth, gaping at the red head. He then quickly jumped up and hugged Lavi, before punching him hard on the arm.

"Ouch? Hey come on." Lavi protested as Allen raised his fist again.

"I thought you said you weren't coming!" Road yelled from behind Allen, looking absolutely pissed. Apparently, she had looked forward to Lavi not showing up.

"I lied." Lavi admitted with a smile, hugging Allen again.

"Looks like you're not the only one." Road huffed, her eyes resting on someone behind Lavi. Allen turned as gasped. It was Kanda, his long hair tied up in a ponytail and a smirk playing on his lips. He stepped forward to stand next to Lavi, his hands in his pockets of his suit, which he wore casually, like Lavi.

"I see Komui's treatments are finally working. He's got you on some type of pills now right?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded, the thorn officially removing itself from his side as Road stomped away.

The boy spent the rest of his night with Kanda and Lavi, listening to them tell stories about the orphanage and Komui's insane inventions. Like every time they came to visit, they kept trying to get Allen to talk, saying things like "What do you think Allen?" or "What's been happening in your life?" to which they would either receive a shrug of the clacking the chalk on the board. They blew it off and knew that Allen would talk when he was ready.

_How long are you staying?_ Allen wrote.

"Well were not here on a house call or anything so I think maybe a few weeks." Lavi said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Allen's shoulder. Kanda held back though, keeping his hands by his sides. Allen noticed this but just leaned into Lavi, brushing it off. He felt like there was something in between him and Kanda now but he was determined to get it out of the way. He wanted his the old Kanda back and Lavi knew exactly how to help.  


* * *

**O.O Suspenseful!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Apple Blossom

**I loved this chapter ^_^ and sorry no Lemon in this one but there will be in the next one!  
**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Allen woke up to someone banging on his door; probably Link asking if he was decent. The boy was lying on his stomach, white sheets thrown over his head and baggy silk pajamas hanging off his body in a messy fashion. "Master Walker?" Allen heard Link call, his door opening and a blond head poking in. "Your still asleep? It's after ten." Link explained, walking in and opening the curtains to let in the sunlight. Allen yawned, pushing himself up into a sitting position and stretching his arms out above his head. The boy grabbed the small black board by his pillow and a box of chalk, taking out a new white piece and scribbling a message.

'_Where are Kanda and Lavi?'_ Link opened Allen's drawers and pulled out clean clothes for him before answering.

"I believe Kanda is meditating in the garden and Bookman is using the phone." Link explained, setting the clothes on the bed. "Now Botchan, lets get you dressed."

_**

* * *

**_

After getting dressed, Allen made his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "No, Timothy was adopted by the Cambridge's so he's under C now instead of J. Yeah, I'm positive. I filed it before I left. Relax Miranda your not going to get fired. You found it? Great, okay call me if you need anything else. Alright, bye." Lavi hung up the phone and joined Allen who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen. The boy was eating off of a plate so loaded up with food that you couldn't see its surface. Allen passed him his black board.

'_Trouble?'_ Lavi placed to on the counter and sat next to Allen.

"No, just Miranda freaking out, like always." Lavi said with a smile, stealing a piece of Allen's bacon. "The apple trees in the back of the garden are blooming. You wana go see them when you're done eating?" The red head asked. Allen nodded, shoveling a piece of toast loaded with scrambled eggs into his mouth.

* * *

The Noah mansion had two gardens, and indoor garden and an outdoor garden. Allen avoided the outdoor one during the winter and stuck to the indoor one, which was like a giant round green house. Unfortunately, the apple trees were outside, about half a mile from the house.

After pulling on his winter coat and snow boots, Allen and Lavi headed outside. The boy stopped on the porch as Lavi began descending the few stairs. The red head stopped and looked back at Allen. "What?" He asked, looking at Allen's hesitant fidgeting. "Oh, the snow." Lavi breathed, looking at the white cloud like substance that covered the ground. "Here," Lavi extended his hand toward Allen, "I got'cha. I wont let you go, kay?" Allen thought about it for a minute before taking Lavi's hand and letting the red head lead him off the porch and onto a snowy garden path.

Everything was white or brown, the snow on the trees, the kicked up dirt, all seemingly void of color…until the small petals came into Allen's view. There were only a handful of trees in bloom, the rest either budding or still dormant in the winter's freeze. The flowers were small but beautiful, their pinkish white colors standing out in the plane of snow and it made Allen smile.

"It's hard to find a blossoming tree in winter." Lavi said, looking up at the blossoms. "There supposed to go dormant until spring when they can be pollinated but sometimes they bloom to soon." He explained. Allen looked at the red head for a second before looking back up at the trees. A strong wind blew past Allen, making him close his eyes and use his hands to shield his face. Something small and cool touched his hands and when he opened his eyes he found that the wind had knocked off some of the petals and they were gently floating in his direction. The boy's smile widened as he watched the petals like little pink bugs flying past him and Lavi's heart leaped. It was a beautiful sight. "Allen," Lavi gently called, stepping closer to the boy.

Allen's head turned at the sound of his name being called, finding Lavi closer than he had been before. One of the red heads arms wrapped around the boy's waist and pulled the two bodies together. "You have petals in your hair." Lavi said with a smile, gently pulling the soft objects from the silver hair. Allen looked up at Lavi's face as he did this, memorizing every feature. Lavi caught him staring and made the silver haired boy blush slightly but the red head only smiled wider. He cupped Allen's face, getting Allen to make eye contact. _'So cute.'_ Lavi thought. _'Maybe just a little will be okay.'_ With that Lavi slowly closed the gap between he and Allen's lips, his eyes sliding closed.

Allen was surprised, blinking a few times as Lavi gently kissed him. The red head pulled back and smiled, putting a finger against Allen's lips. "Say 'Ah.'" The red head said, gently poking his finger into Allen's mouth and separating his teeth. The silver haired boy still hadn't recovered and want ready when Lavi kissed him again, this time sliding his tongue into the younger boys open mouth. Lavi's tongue explored Allen's mouth before touching the boy's tongue and massaging it with his own. When he pulled back, a thin trial of saliva still connected the two, dropping onto Allen's chin.

The boy was sure his cheeks were read as he blink at Lavi a few time, trying to process what just happened. "What the fuck did you just do?" Kanda asked, making Lavi jump.

"Yuu?" He asked. "When did you get-" Kanda whacked Lavi on the head, making him release Allen who dropped into the snow.

"You can't just kiss him like that!" Kanda yelled, kneeling in front of Allen and whipping the drool off the boys chin. The silver haired boy was finally coming back to his senses as he looked into Kanda's cobalt blue eyes.

"But- Ouch." Lavi said as Kanda hit him again. "He was so cute and he kinda kissed back." The red head said with a pout. He then kneeled in front of Allen, by Kanda's side. "Your not mad? Are you Allen?" He asked. Allen slowly shook his head, his fingers touching his lips that were tingling with Lavi's touch. His kiss was playful and teasing, much like his character. "See Yuu. It's fine. I think you're just mad that I got Allen's first make out." Lavi said with a smile. Kanda glared at the red head before taking Allen's hands and helping the boy to his feet. The samurai brushed the snow off of Allen's clothes before moving some silver hairs out of Allen's face.

"You okay?" He asked. Allen nodded as Kanda pulled out a petal that Lavi had missed. The silver haired boy averted his eyes away from Kanda. "What?" The raven haired boy asked. "Something wrong?" He added. Allen vigorously shook his head, then looked up at Kanda.

'_I want to try it with Kanda.'_ Allen thought as the Samurai took his hand and began guiding him back to the house.

_**

* * *

**_

"What?" Cross asked as Allen closed the door to the study behind him. The boy sat in a chair across form his Master and began writing on the black board. He then passed it to Cross._'How do you know when your in love?' _With a loud 'snap' the board was in two pieces, making Allen jump. "Who the hell touched you, I'm going to kill the bastard! What's all this talk about love? Love is for girls not guys!" Cross yelled, making Allen wonder how he knew someone had touched him. Cross stopped when he saw Allen's freaked expression. "Um…" The man sighed, then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of red wine and two cups. "I think your old enough to drink this." He said, pouring half a glass into each cup. He passed one to Allen who looked at him questioningly. "Just drink it." Cross commanded, making Allen quickly sip the liquid. It tasted like grapes, making Allen surprised. He had expected wine to taste different. "Look, when a boy and a girl like each other….um…lets see here. There's the Birds and there's the bees and…" Allen gave Cross another questioning look, wondering if the birds were girls or boys. They must be the girls because birds are beautiful.

Allen then thought of a question. He grabbed one half of the broken black board and scribbled on it. _'What if its just two bees? How does that work out?'_ Again, another 'snap'. "ITS THOSE TWO BASTARDS ISN'T IT! WHERE DID THEY TOUCH YOU! I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THEM!" Allen quickly shook his head, trying to get Cross to calm down. He quickly found the other non broken half of the board and quickly wrote on it.

'_They didn't touch me! I just think I have feelings for them!'_ he lied, sighing when Cross seemed to calm down a bit. Allen blushed when he realized that he second part wasn't a lie. He did have feeling for Kanda and Lavi.

"I need more wine first." Cross said downing the rest of his cup and pouring himself more. "You to, drink up." Cross said, pouring more into Allen's glass.

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh my god you horrible womanizer! You got Allen drunk!" Lavi yelled, trying to help the silver haired boy stand. Kanda was standing by the door, trying to keep his usual scowl but finding it hard. Allen was dazed and disoriented, desperately grabbing onto Lavi to stand. Kanda walked over and scooped the boy into his arms and went to walk out of the room, Lavi following.

"Where are you going?" Cross asked.

"To bring the Moyashi to his bed so he can go to sleep." Kanda said, stopping at the door.

"Where's Link?" He asked.

"Busy." Kanda replied.

"Well I need to talk to you two!" Cross slurred, trying to prop his feet up on the desk but failing as they slipped off. Kanda sighed and passed Allen to Lavi.

"Go put the Moyashi in bed, I'll talk to him." The raven-haired man growled, annoyed by the drunk. Lavi grinned cheekily and took Allen into his arms. "And don't try anything." He hissed.

"Why Yuu, who do you take me for?" Lavi asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kanda glared at him but let the red head leave. "Alright. What do you want?" he asked Cross.

* * *

**Bah attack of the flufffffffff.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	19. Breaking bad

**Sorry for the late update. i got writers block and then there was something wrong with fanficiton butttttttttttttt on Sunday I'm moving to another state. we should be there by Thursday, and we move in our house on the 10th of April so i don't really know when i will have internet again** **. sorry. I'll try and keep up on the chapters and then just uplaod a lot of them all at once.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

"Now." Cross started, leaning on the desk. "Allen thinks he might be in love with you and the red head. I could care less about what makes him happy as long as he's safe." Cross sighed.

"What if he really is in love with us? What if he wants us to make him happy" Kanda asked. Cross glared at him.

"Are you talking about using him for your own horny desires? Listen you little shit, If you hurt Allen in any way, I will not hesitate to shoot you." Kanda blinked a few times as Cross said this.

"I don't want to hurt the Moyashi, I'm pretty sure the Baka Usagi doesn't either. Besides, we wouldn't do anything to the Moyashi unless he asked." Kanda thought of how Lavi kissed Allen without permission and growled inwardly.

"We'll see about that." Cross said in a low voice.

"What was that?" Kanda growled.

"Oh nothing." Cross said. "You can leave now." Kanda scowled and turned to leave. "Oh, and if you touch Allen before he turns 18, I'll castrate you and the rabbit and shove your balls so far down your throat you'll taste them for weeks." Kanda shivered inwardly at the thought. "Make sure you past that along." Cross said before Kanda left.

* * *

Lavi laid Allen down on the bed and smiled. He looked cute with his hair slightly messy and a light blush covering his cheeks. "Come on Allen, you need to get ready for bed." Lavi said, helping Allen into a sitting position. Allen tried to focus his eyes as he pulled at his ribbon. He couldn't get it to budge and gently pulled on Lavi's sleeve, almost falling off the bed in the process. Lavi caught him and sighed but smiled.

"I'll help ya' out Bean Sprout." He said, easily undoing Allen's ribbon. The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes as Lavi slid the vest off the boy's shoulders and began working on his shirt. The red head was kneeling on the floor in between Allen's leg as the boy sat on the edge of the bed. The silver haired boy leaned forward and set his forehead on Lavi's. "Dizzy?" Lavi asked. Allen slightly nodded and Lavi finished undoing the boy's shirt. He could already see the deformed red and black flesh of Allen's arm and remembered how self-conscious he used to be about it. Now he didn't show embarrassment toward the arm, like he could care less what people thought.

Lavi was pulled away from his thoughts as he removed Allen's shirt and raked his eyes over Allen paled peach body. The red head felt his self control beginning to slip. He gently glided his hands up Allen's stomach and pushed the boy back so he could see Allen's face clearly. The boy's gray eyes were unfocused as he looked at Lavi's face, his silver hair damp from sweat and lips a rosy pink color. "Allen…" Lavi called gently, making said boy slightly tilt his head. The red head took his chance and closed the short gap between their lips, kissing Allen softly. Allen didn't stop him so Lavi took that as the "okay" to continue. He stood and picked Allen up, moving him farther up on the bed. Allen had his head on the pillows and was touching his lips where Lavi's had just been. The red head smiled and leaned over Allen, kissing him again and was pleased when the boy wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck. This time Allen let Lavi in, opening his mouth as the red head's tongue touched his lips. Allen's kiss was clumsy and innocent and Lavi pulled away smiling. This time, he knew the boy had kissed back. Lavi began undoing Allen's belt while rubbing one of the boy's nipples.

Allen had one of his hands in the shape of a fist over his mouth while the other was clenching the blanket underneath him. Lavi moved down the boy's body to take off his socks and pants, leaving Allen in his boxers. The silver haired boy put his arms up, motioning for Lavi to pick him up. The red head smiled and lifted Allen onto his lap, making sure to grind lightly against him. Allen shivered and started undoing Lavi's shirt and the red head noticed that his fingers were shaking.

Lavi started to pull down Allen's boxers, making the boy nervous. Ha grabbed the top of his boxers and lost his balance, making Lavi fall back near the end of the bed and Allen falling on top of him. The red head just smiled, his shirt now completely open and slid a hand into the waistband of Allen's boxer. When Lavi grabbed Allen's member the boy shivered and dropped his head to the red heads shoulder.

Lavi could feel Allen's breath on his neck, hot and quick and he loved how Allen's breath caught once he began pumping the boy's erection in his hand. Lavi rolled Allen so the silver haired boy was underneath and continued to gently jerk him off. The younger boy grabbed onto Lavi's open shirt and pulled himself up so his head wasn't falling off the end of the bed.

Lavi began speeding up his hand, making Allen gasp and tighten his grip, pulling himself closer and trying to move his hips.

"Ready to try something else, Allen?" Lavi whispered.

* * *

Kanda sighed as he walked down the hall. Him, attack Allen? Yeah right. Cross needs to worry about Lavi more than him. Kanda sighed again as he found Allen's room and opened the door.

"What. The. Fuck." Kanda said with a glare. Allen was completely naked on the bed, his boxers next to Lavi who was slowly bobbing his head, having Allen's erection in his mouth. One of Allen's hands was tangled in Lavi's hair while the other was covering his mouth. Lavi took his mouth off Allen and looked up at Kanda.

"Oh, hey Yuu." The red head said with a smile. Allen let his head fall back and off the bed to look at Kanda. He removed his hand from Lavi's hair and his mouth and stretched them out to Kanda. "Hm, I think he wants you, Yuu." Kanda clenched his fists and closed the door.

"Do you have any idea what Cross just got done telling me!" He yelled, walking over and taking Allen of the bed and into his arms. Kanda grabbed Allen's shirt from the floor and wrapped it around the boy's body, pulling him close.

"No, cuz I was here sucking off Allen." Lavi answered truthfully.

"You are such an dumb shit! I'm the one who's going to be blames for this too and-" Kanda's eyes widened as Allen leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"What? I didn't force him or anything." Lavi said. Now get him back on the bed so we can finish him off. I know it must be hurting him." As Lavi said this, Kanda became aware of Allen's erection pushing against his thigh through Allen's shirt. Kanda sighed and glared at Lavi before looking at Allen. He did look like he was in pain, trying to move his legs to rub against his erection.

"Fine. But if Cross finds out, it was your fault." Kanda picked Allen up and crawled onto the bed with him, setting the boy in between him and Lavi. The red head immediately took the shirt off of Allen and grabbed the boy's hard member. Allen gasped and wrapped his arms around Kanda who leaned in to kiss him. Allen noticed the difference between Lavi and Kanda's kissed straight away. Kanda's were dominant but protective and Lavi's were seductive and playful. Allen loved both and was happy to finally be kissing Kanda.

Kanda's hands began traveling all over the silver haired boy's body, gently touching every inch of skin on Allen's body. Kanda left the boys mouth and trailed his tongue down his chest, then to his stomach until finally reaching Allen's member. Lavi pushed himself against Allen's back and turned the boys head to capture his mouth in a kiss.

"Were not taking him tonight." Kanda said, gently licking the tip of Allen's erection and making the boy gasp.

"I know that Yuu. It's to soon." Lavi said, leaving Allen's lips for only a second before connecting them again. Kanda took the head of Allen's penis into his mouth, making Allen lean forward, disconnecting his lips with Lavi's. Lavi smiled and licked a trail down Allen's back as Kanda took more of the boy into his mouth, bobbing his head. "Use your tongue more, he likes that." Lavi told Kanda, peeking around Allen to watch. Kanda glared at him but began running his tongue along a vein, making Allen buck his hips. Lavi smiled and went back to what he was doing, sliding his tongue between Allen's cheeks before spreading them apart and flicking his tongue over the boy's hole.

The boy took a sharp breath when Lavi did this, burying one hand in Kanda's hair and gripping the blanket with the other. Lavi continued to flick his tongue along Allen's entrance before pushing it inside. Allen's grip on Kanda's hair tightened but the samurai didn't mind as he deep throating the boy.

"I don't think he's gonna last much longer." Lavi said, pulling back and licking his lips. As if on queue, Allen threw his head back and came into Kanda's mouth. The samurai held the boy's hips to keep him from bucking as cum filled his mouth, the taste of Allen hitting his taste buds. When Kanda was sure he was done, he let the boy fall out of his mouth and caught Allen before the boy collapsed. Lavi moved the blankets back and helped Kanda lay the boy down before covering him with the quilts.

"Go get a cup of water." Kanda said. Lavi nodded and headed toward the bathroom. Allen gave Kanda a questioning look. "It'll help with the hang over tomorrow if you drink water before you go to bed." Kanda said, grabbing the cup from Lavi when he returned. He then passed it to Allen who gulped it down and yawned. Kanda stood and went to leave but a tug on the back of his shirt stopped him. He turned to look at Allen, begging with his eyes that he would stay.

"You can't suck him off and just leave." Lavi said, scooting under the blankets with Allen. Kanda sighed ad scowled.

"Fine." He said, turning the light out and getting under the blanket on Allen's other side.

"So, beansprout," Lavi began, "Was that your first orgasm?" Lavi and Kanda didn't need the lights on to know that Allen was blushing. He gently nodded his head, then scooted farther down into the blankets. "How cute!" Lavi said, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist. "Did you know about masturbating or what?"

"Yeah." Came a soft reply, making both Lavi and Kanda's eyes widen. They pulled the blankets away, making Allen shiver as his body came in contact with the air.

"What?" They asked together. Allen blinked at both of them.

"M- Master Cross told me about it." The boy said softly, his voice brittle from the years of silence. Kanda and Lavi both smiled largely and pounced on Allen, hugging him tightly.

"It's about god damn time." Kanda said.

"We really missed that voice of yours Beansprout." Lavi said.

"Lavi, my name is Allen." The boy said, a smile in his voice. They laughed lightly.

"Why did you stop talking anyway? Besides all the trauma and stuff." Lavi asked. Allen sighed and thought about it for awhile before turning to Kanda.

"Kanda…do you…have you ever thought Alma's death was my fault?" Kanda's eyes widened and he sat up, leaning over Allen.

"Fuck no." He said in more of a growl. "I never blamed you! If anything, for a while, I blamed myself for not being strong enough to protect you and Alma. Why would you even think that?" Kanda asked.

"Well…because of what you said that day…in the morgue." Kanda sighed and cupped Allen's face, kissing the boy softly.

"Not your fault." He said sternly.

"Not yours either." Allen said back. Lavi smiled at the two of them and leaned in to steal his own kiss form Allen's lips.

"Let's sleep now and talk about this later." Kanda lay back down, cuddling up to Allen and wrapping an arm around Allen's hip. It was quiet for awhile until Allen broke the silence.

"Guys, could you not tell everyone else about me talking again?" He asked.

"Why?" Lavi questioned.

"I just don't feel like im ready to talk around them. I just need time." He said. Kanda and Lavi looked at each other.

"Alright." They said together, then kissed Allen's cheeks before falling asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Oops

**Im sorry! I was supposed ot post all the chapters up today but i dont think i can .**

**I've been mega busy and we have finals in school but im trying people! **

**i do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

"Ah! Kanda more!" Allen begged as his two lovers teased him. Allen had Kanda's fingers in his entrance, and the man's cock in his mouth. Lavi was underneath Allen, sucking the silver haired boy off slowly so as not to make him cum to soon.

So far, it seemed that Lavi was getting all of Allen's firsts. He had first kiss, first blow job, both given and received, first time rimmed and first hand job while Kanda had first taste of Allen's cum. It was needless to say that Kanda was behind.

Allen was using his left hand to jerk Lavi off, his rough hand making Lavi come first, then Allen and lastly Kanda. The three boys took a bath, making sure to clean up and then went to bed.

Allen woke up with a fever, making Lavi and Kanda feel guilty because of the 'activities' they had been partaking in all week.

"Don't worry," Tyki told the two, waiting by Allen's door to make sure the Brit was all right, "It's just a small fever, it should go away by tomorrow." He explained.

"Yeah, so buzz of and let me and Allen play doctor." Road said, trying to push past Lavi and Kanda. Tyki grabbed her arm and ushered everyone out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Leave Allen alone for today." He told the three of them, mostly talking to Road who had tried to get a lot clingier since the boy's sixteenth birthday.

For the rest of the day, Kanda and Lavi did nothing but mope around, bored without their little Beansprout to keep them company.

Later that night, Tyki went into Allen's room to check on the boy. The Brit was sound asleep, a warm cloth on his forehead. Tyki took the cloth and walked over to a small bowl of water in the other side of the room, wetting it and ringing it out.

"Kanda?" A small voice asked from behind him. He froze.

'_That couldn't be…'_ Tyki thought as he turned to see Allen, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes. _'Did he just…'_

"Waz goin on?" The boy slurred.

"Oh my god Allen Walker! You're talking!" Tyki exclaimed, making the boy jump.

"T- Tyki!" He exclaimed, jumping up and covering the man's mouth. The door opened and Kanda and Lavi walked in, having been ease dropping.

"Oops." Lavi said. Tyki removed Allen's hands and eyed the three of them.

"Oops?" He asked Allen who looked at the floor. "Just how long have you been talking? How long have you been playing with everyone?" Tyki asked, his anger flaring.

"No! I wasn't-" Kanda cut Allen off.

"He's not ready to talk in front of other people and he isn't playing any games." The samurai growled. Tyki looked at him, then back at Allen and sighed, pulling the boy into a hug.

"You have no idea how much I have missed that voice." He said. "Now," He put Allen at an arms length, "Why can't you talk in front of everyone else?"

"He never really gave a reason but I think that maybe it's because he doesn't want someone to ask about Alma. It's a scar that's still healing." Lavi told him. Tyki sighed again and looked at Allen.

"You know I can't keep this a secret from everyone." Allen took a breath.

"Please? Just for another week! Then I'll tell them myself, okay?" Allen begged.

"Alright but if they ask, I found out when they did. The last thing I need is Road throwing one of those filed candles at me." Allen smiled and hugged Tyki who hugged him back and looked up at Kanda and Lavi, suspicious.

* * *

Over the next few days, Tyki kept his promise, but also kept a very sharp watch on Kanda and Lavi when they were around Allen. He also noticed Cross was doing the same and was beginning to put the puzzle together.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Lavi asked as he and Kanda walked into Tyki's study.

"Let's talk about Allen." Tyki said bluntly, watching the boy's facial reactions. "No?" He asked with smile. "Okay then, how about we talk about what you two do to him in his room, when you think everyone else is asleep." Kanda and Lavi both turned red and looked away, averting Tyki's gaze. "Okay look, I see what's going on with you two, and Allen." He said. "Your both in love with him," he stated, "But your both insane if you think he can choose just one of you."

"We already know that and accepted it." Kanda growled.

"Good, well that said, Cross seems to know what's going on too. My guess is that his 'fatherly instincts' have finally kicked in and he doesn't want Allen to loose his innocence this young…" Tyki looked at the two boys. "I think that if Allen wants it, and if you two want it and your all in love then it's okay. But don't hurt him and take the gentle road." He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and he tossed it to Lavi. The label read 'love oil' and Lavi stared at it with his mouth wide open. "No hickies."

"What the fuck?" Kanda asked, eyeing the bottle.

"No biting." The Noah said as Lavi and Kanda gawked at him. "Stretch him out before entering or you could really do some damage and if he says stop, then stop." Tyki got up and patted Kanda's shoulder, going to leave. "Oh, and if he comes first, pull out, I don't think he has the stamina to keep going." With that, Tyki left, leaving the two boys confused.

"Did he just give us permission to fuck Allen?" Lavi asked. Kanda dumbly nodded. Lavi let out a confused sigh and passed the bottle to Kanda. The samurai took it and gave Lavi a questioning look.

"I got almost all of Allen's other firsts so you take first penetration." The red head said with a smile. Kanda smirked and pocketed the oil just as Allen poked his head in the room. Lavi walked over to him and whispered something into the silver haired boy's ear, making him blush and nod.

"What was that?" Kanda asked.

"I just asked him if he was okay with going all the way tonight." Lavi replied with a sly smile. "Aw, but it's only seven and Cross doesn't pass out till ten." Kanda and Lavi both sighed, knowing that this was going to be the longest three hours of their life.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Tight

**It might take me a bit longer to get the rest of the chapters up. **

**I have a friend over and she keeps taking my computer -_- and im to nice to take it back**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

"He's finally out!" Lavi whispered excitedly as they all eyed Cross, drunk and passed out on the couch near the kitchen. Kanda smiled and took Allen's hand, Lavi taking the other and the three of them walked up stairs into Allen's room together. The silver haired boy was blushing a mad color of red as Lavi, Kanda making sure to lock and barricade the door, guided him to the bed. Nothing was going to ruin tonight.

Lavi stepped behind Allen, wrapping his arms around the Brit and undoing the buttons on the boy's shirt. Kanda stepped over and captured Allen's lips in a kiss, gently caressing the boy's hips as Lavi kissed and sucked at the boy's neck. Allen lightly moaned as Kanda moved one of his legs between Allen's and rubbed his knee against the boy's member, making it grow hard. Lavi began sliding Allen's now open shirt off of his shoulders and Kanda followed his lead, undoing the boy's pants.

Allen didn't want to have all the attention so his nimble fingers began making there way down Kanda's shirt, undoing all the buttons he found until they reached the bottom. He gently lifted it, making Kanda let go of him to take the garment off before stepping closer and dropping Allen's pants. Lavi scooped the boy up and crawled on the bed, setting Allen down and leaning in to kiss him. Kanda pulled the lube out of his pocket and put it on the bed before he leaned over and starting to take off Allen's boxers.

He smiled as the boy raised his hips to make the job easier and gasped when he was fully naked. "You guys too…" Allen whined; looking at Kanda and Lavi who were still both dressed. Lavi smirked and got of the bed, joining Kanda as the two stripped. Allen couldn't help but stare at the two when they were naked, comparing the sizes. There were both gifted but in different ways. Kanda dick was thick and longer than Lavi's, complimenting his oval balls while Lavi was a tad shorter than him but thicker at the same time, his balls were a bit rounder and pulled closer up to his body.

The two made their way toward Allen who was trying to hide the fact that he was staring and he gasped as Kanda's hand caressed his cock, moving down further to take his balls and roll them. "Like what you see?" Kanda asked, leaning in to nibble on the boy's ear.

Lavi grabbed the bottle of love oil, dripping some into his fingers before moving closer to Allen and rubbing one of the fingers against the boy's entrance. Allen moaned, rolling on his side so he was facing Kanda and Lavi was caressing him from behind. Kanda smirked as he and Allen's members touched, the boy shivering as Kanda pumped them together. Another loud moan came from Allen's lips as Lavi finally pushed a finger inside the Brit, slowly thrusting it in and out. Kanda nipped and sucked at Allen's neck, then began trailing down the boys body until he was eye level with the boy's erection.

He licked it from base to tip, gaining a mew from Allen who was gently rolling his hips to the rhythm of Lavi's finger. The red head leaned forward and whispered into Allen's ear: "I'm going to add another finger. Tell me if you can't handle it." Allen nodded and gasped as Lavi pulled the first finger out and replaced it with two others. Kanda took Allen's member into his mouth to distract the boy from any pain he might be receiving, making Allen tangle his hand in the samurai's hair.

Allen was so wrapped up in the pleasure he was receiving that he didn't even notice Lavi slip the third finger into him and scissor his hole. Allen shook his head and gasped.

"S- slow down." He panted. "I'm gonna cum." He mewed, sighing when Kanda's mouth left his erection and Lavi's fingers left his bottom. The boy's body was shivering, ecstasy flowing through him as he began to calm down. Lavi leaned in a kissed Allen, making the boy moan before their lips were broken apart and Allen was moved onto all fours. Lavi shuffled underneath him, getting them into a 69 position and Kanda was on his knees behind Allen. "Wha?" The boy asked, still dazed.

"This way it wont hurt to much." Lavi said. "You don't have to return the favor or anything, tonight's about you Benasprout." Lavi said, not wanting Allen to feel obligated to suck him off. Allen gasped when he felt Kanda's lubed fingers slide inside of him for good measure before slicking his own throbbing member. He gently touched the head of his penis against Allen's entrance but stopped himself.

"Moyashi, if it's too much then tell me to stop." He waited for Allen to nod before he slowly began pushing into the boy tight heat. Allen groaned loudly in pain, not really feeling Lavi take his erection into his mouth. Kanda pushed the head in and stopped, letting Allen gets used to the new feeling. "You okay?" he asked the boy.

"H- Hurts." Allen responded.

"Want me to pull out?" Kanda asked. Allen quickly shook his head and gripped the blankets on either side of Lavi's legs. After a minute or so Allen looked back at Kanda and told him to move. The Samurai nodded and continued pushing in, this time not stopping until he was all the way inside. Allen moaned loudly again, hanging his head and panting. "Does it still hurt?" Kanda asked.

"God no!" Allen moaned, taking a deep breath. Kanda smirked and gently began moving. His thrusts were shallow and slow waiting for Allen to ask for more before he really let loose. The silver haired boy attentively licked Lavi's member, running his lips and tongue down one side and up the other.

"Fuck Allen." Lavi gasped, taking his mouth off of Allen's cock to moan at the attention he was being given.

"Kanda, faster." Allen told the man behind him, rolling his hips with the thrusts. Kanda smirked and pushed in farther, making Allen moan but he didn't speed up. "Y- Yuu," Allen mewed, surprising Kanda, "Please I need you to go faster!" The boy groaned as once again Kanda thrusted deeply but didn't increase his pace.

"Hold on Moyashi," The samurai began, "Just wait." Allen groaned at the slow pace but went back to pleasuring Lavi. Said red head was slowly bobbing his head, not wanting to bring Allen to the brink too fast. A scream of ecstasy ripped threw the room as Allen's backed arched and he threw his head back. Lavi and Kanda both smiled at Allen's reaction to his prostate being hit.

"A- again!" He exclaimed frantically. The raven-haired man gladly obliged, picking up his pace and thrusting into Allen at the same angle, making him moan in appreciation. Lavi began bobbing his head faster; sending Allen into a flurry of gasps and moans as his body moved with Kanda's thrusts. "Ah, I…It's co- coming out!" Allen mewed as his prostate was assaulted.

"Almost there Allen." Kanda coaxed as his thrust became wild. Allen moaned before he came in Lavi's mouth, the red head drinking it all with a moan. He was surprised at the amount; about six volleys of cum spurting into his mouth. Kanda pulled out and began cumming, covering Allen's lower back in his essences. The boy collapsed on top of Lavi who smiled, rolling Allen over and sitting up.

When they had caught their breath Lavi spoke, "Let's take a bath before bed." He said, taking Allen's hands. The silver haired boy shook his head and Kanda and Lavi exchanged confused glances.

"One more round." The boy said, gently taking Lavi's erection and pumping it. "You didn't get to cum." He added innocently.

"Thanks Beansprout but I don't think you can handle another round." Lavi said, taking the boy's hands. Allen pouted at Lavi.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." He said, blushing. "I can take more than just one round." Kanda and Lavi exchanged another glance but shrugged.

"If you think you can handle it." Lavi said, moving Allen onto his back. The boy nodded and wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Kanda grabbed the love oil and passed it to Lavi, setting Allen's head in his lap. The silver haired boy didn't hesitate as he took Kanda's flaccid penis into his mouth and sucking on it to make it hard. Kanda groaned and Lavi smirked at him, lubing himself up and slowly pushing himself into Allen. The boy moaned around Kanda's cock, making the samurai gasp and Lavi couldn't help but curse under his breath.

"God Allen, you're so fucking tight." Both men could see the boy blush and it brought a smile to their faces before Lavi began thrusting. Allen tried to focus on keeping his teeth off of Kanda but Lavi was making that difficult as he thrusted and made the smaller boy's body bob. There was more pleasure from being stretched out larger than before but also the disappointment that Lavi couldn't go as deep as Kanda. Allen moaned loudly as Lavi hit his prostate, making Kanda cover his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loud. Lavi smirked and thrusted harder than before, making Allen gasp.

"Fuck I'm almost at my limit." Kanda muttered, running his hands through Allen's silver locks. Lavi sped up, making Allen gasp and moan; he wouldn't last much longer either.

"I'm cumming." Lavi warned, closing his eyes and letting himself loose control. He pulled out just in time as his seeds spilled over Allen's stomach, mixing with the boy's own essences as he came to his second orgasm. Kanda came as well; surprised that Allen was able to swallow it all. They waited for their orgasms to pass before Kanda lifted Allen into his arms and headed to the bathroom.

Allen was falling asleep in the bath so Kanda and Lavi washed both themselves and Allen quickly before getting dressed in their pajamas and cuddling under the blankets with Allen.

"I love you guys." Allen murmured before falling asleep.

"We love you too Allen." Kanda and Lavi said together before falling asleep themselves**.**

* * *

**Its about time! Yay!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Promise

**Finally got the next chap up. Sorry for the slow updating .**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Kanda sighed in his sleep, blowing out a cool breath of air and shifting Allen's hair, whose head was only a centimeter away from the Samurai's. It tickled the boy's forehead and made Allen smile, opening his eyes to look at Kanda. One of Kanda's arms was wrapped around Allen's waist; his hand resting on the boy's hip and one of Allen's arms was draped over it.

The boy yawned and turned his head, meeting Lavi's toned chest. It slowly pushed out before retreating back in with every breath the red head took. Lavi's hand was resting on Allen's chest, his thumb barely touching the boy's nipple and hand caressing his breast. There was a light tapping noise, making both of Allen's lovers stir and draw closer to Allen's small form. Out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw the blanket at the bottom of the bed move, but by time he looked it was still again.

Allen relaxed until he felt something run over his leg, making him suck in a surprised breath and lift his leg…and god did that HURT! Allen let out a yelp of pain, alerting his lovers and making them both sit up, fully awake.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"What's wrong Beansprout?" Lavi added. Allen groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in the pillows. He felt something run up his back before Lavi asked. "When did Tim get in here?"

"Baka." Kanda said to Lavi. Allen felt the samurai put his calloused hands on his shoulders. "Hey, Moyashi," Allen turned his head to look at Kanda.

"My butt hurts." Allen whined. He heard Lavi laugh as a smile appeared on Kanda's face before he smiled himself, feeling Timcampy nuzzle the side of his face.

"Sorry, guess we went a little overboard." Lavi said, laying back down and setting his elbow on the pillows, his chin in his hand. "But then again, you were practically begging for it." He added with a smile.

"Allen blushed. "N- No I wasn't!" He said, hiding his face.

"But you were practically begging us for a second round last night." Kanda said with a smirk. "And when you were sucking me off you were moaning so-"

"Okay!" Allen yelled in to the pillow, embarrassed. Kanda and Lavi laughed, running their hands along Allen's body. A loud grumble sounded through the room and Allen (with some difficulty) sat up.

"Let's get dressed and go get some breakfast, kay?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded as his stomach growled again.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda made their way downstairs, into the kitchen where Road was sitting at the small table, messing with the flower arrangement while Tyki cooking something in some pots and pans at the stove.

"Morning Allen." Road said with a smile.

"Morning Road." Allen said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes. Tyki smiled and looked at Kanda and Lavi who blushed, coughed slightly, and looked away. A few seconds went by before Road froze and gasped.

"Something wrong?" Allen asked. In a flash the girl had tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"YAYYYYYYYYY! Allen is talking again!" She said happily.

"Road, why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Lord Millennium asked, coming down the stairs with the rest of the Noah family.

"Allen's talking! Look!" Road said, pulling Allen up and dragging him over to the Noah's. They all stood, waiting to hear the boy speak and making Allen nervous.

"Um…Good morning everyone. Did you sleep well?" He whispered. The kitchen erupted into a happy cheer, some of the Noah's moving in to hug the boy.

"Breakfast if ready." Tyki said.

* * *

"Hey, where's Link?" Allen asked around a mouth full of bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns.

"He went upstairs to wake Cross up hours ago." Road said. "Oh, hey here he comes!" She added as Link came down the stairs, looking beaten. Cross followed, looking groggy and pissed and stumbling around. He sat in a chair across from Allen and sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Good morning Master." Allen said, offering the red head a glass of water. Cross grabbed it and downed the water quickly. When he was done he set it down and sighed. In a quick motion, he was standing, the barrel of his gun touching Lavi's forehead. Lavi had his hands up in surrender and an evil smirk was plastered on Cross's face.

"What did I tell you, Huh? Didn't I say not to touch him?"

"I- I um he- we uh-" Lavi managed, blinking a few times.

"Master stop!" Allen yelled, pushing Cross's arm and moving the gun away from Lavi's head. "I asked for it, it was my fault. If you're going to punish anyone it should be me." Allen said.

"Tch, if he should punish anyone it should be Mikk for giving us that love oil." Kanda said, secretly thankful that the gun had been pointed at Lavi instead of him. Cross looked over at Tyki.

"You. Me. Courtyard, now!" He yelled firmly. Tyki stood.

"Oh, Punishment games. I like." He said with a coy smile. Cross blinked.

"Uh…never mind." Tyki laughed in victory and sat back down. "Idiot, I guess if it's what you want then I don't really have a say in it." Cross put his gun away and sat back down, sighing as a maid set a plate of food in front of him. Allen smiled.

"Thank you Master. It really means a lot to me." The boy sat back down and continued eating, watching as Cross smiled at both Kanda and Lavi in approval.

* * *

Allen hit the mattress with a flop, sighing in relief. It had been a long day. Kanda and Lavi closed the door and sighed simultaneously.

"Allen, there is something we wana ask you." Lavi said, fidgeting. Allen sat up and waiting. Lave and Kanda exchanged a glance before both nodding.

"Allen, Do you know what this is?" Kanda asked, holding out a golden ring. Allen blinked.

"Its a ring." He said.

"It's an engagement ring." Lavi clarified. Allen gasped.

"Were not exactly asking you to marry us." Kanda stated.

"It's more of a promise ring type of thing. Kanda and I saved up our money and bought it together just for you." Lavi scratched his head.

"Were also going to buy our own house and we were hoping you would agree to live there with us." Allen looked back and forth between his two lovers.

"We know you turn 18 in two years but you might have to wait a few more years for this to happen." Allen blinked in confusion.

"Why do we have to wait?" Allen asked.

"Well, Moyashi, none of us actually has any money. The Noah's provide for you until your an adult so we need to save up our own money for the future." Kanda said. Again the boy blinked in confusion.

"Oh, i never told you guys?" Allen asked. "Mana was a Millionaire. When he left for the circus, he put all his money in a safe here at the Noah house. He left a will saying that as soon as i turn 18, all of the money is mine, so we don't have to wait." Allen said, putting his right hand out. Kanda and Lavi gawked at the boy before smiling and stepping forward, Lavi gently taking the boy's hand and Kanda slowly sliding the ring on.

"You little Tease. You could of told us sooner." Lavi said as he and Kanda hugged the boy.

"You never asked. Can we go to bed know? My butt still hurts and im exhausted!" He said with a smile. Kanda and Lavi didnt argue, kicking off their shoes and cuddling up with there small lover until her fell asleep in their arms.

* * *

"You'll be back soon?" Allen asked. Kanda kissed him softly on the lips, running a hand though Allen's hair before he climbed onto the carriage, sitting up front and taking the reigns.

"As soon as we can." Lavi said, giving Allen his own kiss before joining Kanda.

"We love you." They said together.

"I love you too." Allen said back. They all smiled at each other before Kanda flicked the reigns and the carriage sped off. Allen waited until he couldn't see them anymore before he went back inside, going to his room to take a nap. He rolled over and smiled, his lover's scents still occupying his bed. he fell asleep quickly, happily waiting for Kanda and Lavi to come back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Back so soon?

**This chapter is really short but im posting the next and final chapter up soon**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

"They have only been gone for two day's and you get a fever?" Tyki asked, switching the warm rag on Allen's head with a cold one.

"Sorry." Allen apologized. Tyki blinked.

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. Anyway, Komui is coming down to check on you so I guess that means your lovers will be here too." Allen's face grew a darker red. "Anyway, you should get some sleep, they'll be here in a few hours." Allen nodded as Tyki closed the curtains, darkening the room so the boy could sleep.

* * *

"Allen." Someone called softly, rousing the boy from his sleep. Allen's eyes fluttered open to see Lenalee standing over him, smiling lightly. "Come on, you have to get up now. Brother wants to do a full body check up." Allen mumbled something incoherent, only half awake before he sat up. "Komui's on his way up." She said.

"Mhm." Allen replied.

"Kanda and Lavi and gonna bring his equipment up for him." Lenalee added.

"Mhm." Allen mumbled.

"Your going to need to take your shirt off for the check up, I heard you Kanda and Lavi finally…ya know." Lenalee said, sitting next to Allen.

"Mhm." Allen yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Wait…what?" He asked, turning to look at Lenalee.

"Hey Allen." Komui said, entering the room.

"Oh, hey- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Allen asked as looked at Komui, holding a huge jack saw. Komui was smiling evil.

"Oh this? Nothing…just something I thought I could use." He said, stepping forward. Someone kicked Komui from behind, making the man stumble and fall forward.

"Baka." Kanda said, setting down a box near Komui. Allen smiled.

"Kanda!" He said, going to get up and hug the man. His legs collapsed and Kanda skillfully caught him before the boy could hit the floor.

"Gosh Allen. We were only gone for two days." Lavi said, walking in to join Kanda and the others. Kanda set Allen down on his bed.

"I'm sorry." Allen said, making Kanda and Lavi give him confused looks. "You guy's just got home and you were probably busy but then I got sick and you came to check on me."

"You think to much." Lavi said, ruffling Allen's hair.

"Anyway, Lenalee, if you could wait outside." Komui said, dusting himself off. The girl nodded and left, closing the door and Allen took his shirt off, setting it on the pillows of his bed. Komui began inspecting Allen's body and froze about two minutes in. "Allen…is this a hickey." Kanda and Lavi stiffened.

'_Its not a problem, Allen will play it cool and lie.'_ Kanda and Lavi both thought.

"Oh, yeah it is." The silver haired boy answered nonchalantly, making his lover's eyes grow wide.

"And uh…who gave it to you?" Komui asked.

'_Lie.'_ Kanda and Lavi thought, staring Allen down.

"Hm? Well it depends, is it kinda low on my back?" He asked.

'_LIE!'_

"No, more closer to the shoulder." Komui said.

"Oh, then it was Lavi." Both boys fell to the floor.

"Guys, you okay?" Allen asked.

"Just fine." Lavi said with a sigh.

* * *

"You what?" Allen asked. He was lying in bed with Kanda and Lavi laying on each side. They would probably be doing something intimate right now but Komui said Allen's fever was brought on because Allen's hadn't had a real chance to rest.

"Were buying a house." Kanda said.

"But I thought you said you didn't have any money." The silver haired boy said.

"Well…Tyki pitched in a bit…or… a lot." Lavi explained. "Well…he kinda forced us to take the money."

"Anyway. Were trying to find something that's quiet and secluded so we don't have to deal with neighbors wondering if were torturing you during the night."

"Hey!" Allen snapped. "Im not THAT loud!"

"Yes you are." Kanda and Lavi said together, making the boy blush.

"As I was saying, we want something secluded but we also don't want to be to far away from Komui. That way, if you suddenly get really sick again, help will be close by."

Allen smiled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Beansprout." Lavi said, Kanda leaning closer and kissing the boy gently in response.

* * *

**Yeah its really short and now im finish it. I think there will be Lemon in the next chapter cuz its the last and all xp**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Love Lasts Forever

**Last chapter ^_^ **

**Darn you NeonNeco09, you read my mind!**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

"Beansprout, wake up." Lavi said, gently shaking the silver haired boy. Allen opened his eyes, yawning and using the back of his hand to wipe the sleep away. "Were here." Lavi said, gently taking the boy's hand and guiding him out of the carriage.

"Oy, Baka Usagi, help with the bags." Kanda called from above the two. Lavi turned to look up at Kanda.

"But I wana show Allen the house." Lavi said.

"He doesn't need you to help him, he isn't a baby sprout anymore." Allen smiled as Lavi sighed and released his hand.

"Fine." Lavi said, climbing onto the carriage to join Kanda.

Allen rolled up his sleeves to his shirt, allowing the sun to caress his pail skin as he followed the small garden path. It was late spring and warm and, now that Allen was 18, the air seemed full of promise. He was finally getting to see the house Lavi and Kanda had bought. Allen walked over a mini bridge, a small and crystal clear stream running underneath it and into the thin woods, probably leading to a lake or pond. The path continued to the garden, which was filled with flowers of all colors and sizes. Allen made his way to the house, which was more like a small cottage with garden vines going up each side and around the windows.

Allen grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, poking his head inside before fully stepping in. It was small, only consisting of a kitchen, bathroom with full bath and a large mirror, living room and bedroom, all completely furnished. Allen flopped down onto the bed, taking in the smell of soap and flowers from the blanket and looking up at the window that had light shinning on his face.

'_We'll need a curtain there to keep the sun out of our faces.'_ Allen thought with a smile before he heard the 'clunk' of Lavi and Kanda dropping his bags onto the floor. The bed shifted and bounced as both boys' joined Allen, laying on either side and smiling.

"What do you think?" Lavi asked.

"I love it." Allen breathed, finding his lover's hands and twining their fingers with his own.

* * *

"No you idiot, it's the big dipper." Kanda said as Lavi pointed a constellation out to them that he called 'the little dipper'. They were on the roof, having unpacked all of Allen's clothes and personal items (A picture frame with a knot of hair taped in the middle) looking at the stars that you couldn't usually see from the city.

"How can you tell the difference?" Allen asked, tilting his head.

"Well, Polaris, or the North Star, is the end of the little dipper," Kanda explained, "And Polaris is over there," He said pointing in another direction, "So that's the big dipper, not the little one.

"I blame Komui." Lavi said with a smile. Allen chuckled and yawned, gaining Lavi and Kanda's attention.

"Come on Moyashi, time to go inside." Kanda said, sitting up.

"But I'm not tired, really." Allen protested.

"Good, cause we want you to help us break in the new bed." Lavi said with a smile, sitting up. Allen tilted his head, thinking before it hit him.

"Oh." He said, "Okay." He was blushing and it made both his lover's smile. They helped the boy off the roof and led him inside, gently pushing him on the bed. "Do you guys have any-"

"Tyki pretty much stocked us up." Lavi said, going over to the bathroom and opening the cabinet to take out a bottle of lube. Kanda tiled Allen's chin up and kissed him, distracting the boy as Lavi returned to the room. The samurai's tongue slid along Allen's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Allen slowly gave it to him, parting his lips and moaning as Kanda's tongue slid inside. Lavi crawled on the bed, sitting behind Allen and sliding his hands around the boy's waist to the front of his shirt. Lavi began undoing the buttons, watching as Allen moaned and grabbed onto Lavi's sleeve as Kanda devoured the boy's mouth. Lavi peeled Allen's shirt off the boy, revealing smooth porcelain skin. Kanda left Allen's mouth, making the boy gasp for air before Lavi grabbed his chin and turned his head, pushing his own tongue into Allen mouth as Kanda trailed his tongue down the silver heads body. He stopped at a nipple and flicked it with his tongue, making Allen squirm in anticipation. He moaned when Lavi slid his hand down to the bulge in the boy's pants and began rubbing, at the same time Kanda began nibbling on Allen's nipple and the boy bucked.

Lavi broke the kiss and licked Allen's cheek, a surprising turn on for the boy who shivered at said action. Lavi smiled, watching Kanda move to the other nipple and hearing Allen moan. "Look Allen." Lavi whispered into the boy's ear, making Allen looking down at Kanda to follow the red heads gaze. Silver orbs moved even lower as Lavi popped open the button on Allen's pants and slowly slid the zipped down. Kanda's mouth moved from the boy's nipple to suck at his neck, one of his hands sliding down to join Lavi's and they slowly slid into the boy's underwear.

"AH!" Allen yelled involuntarily as one hand grabbed his erection and the other went to his balls, rolling them in the warm palm.

"Can you tell whose hand is where?" Lavi asked before sucking on the other side of Allen's neck. Allen shivered, knowing now he was going to have two big hickies on either side of his neck. He felt a small sense of pride when he realized he actually could tell whose hand was where. Kanda's hand's was on his shaft, pumping him slowly but gaining speed. His hand was calloused from handling his sword for so many years. Lavi's hand was less calloused, rolling the boy's balls and every know and then Allen could feeling the small lump he had on the side of his finger from writing so much. Both hands began speeding up, braking Allen's chain of thought and making him groan and moan.

"I'm cumming!" Allen said, his breath coming out in pants. He felt his hot release hit his stomach and chest, having to lean back into Lavi to catch his breath. Lavi and Kanda both moved away from him, letting Allen gently fall to the bed before they removed his pants, underwear and socks. Allen slowly began to regain his breath, waiting for more of his lover's touches but he was surprised when they did come. He sat up to see the two of them stripping, tossing there clothes to the ground to be cleaned up later. Allen felt himself get hard again as both naked bodies came to view, their erections standing at full attention between their legs.

They both began advancing on him and Allen found himself crawling up the bed and into the pillows. Lavi laughed while Kanda smirked, lying on either side of the boy. They each grabbed one of Allen's legs and hooked it over their sides, spreading the boy's legs wide and positioning him perfectly. Kanda and Lavi were both on their sides, facing Allen who was in the middle and they quickly popped open the lube and dipped some on their fingers.

Allen moaned when he felt two fingers enter him, one from each of his lovers while there other hands went back to his shaft and balls, slowly and teasingly rubbing and rolling. Allen didn't even try to stop the lewd and persistent sounds coming out of his mouth, there was no way he could with what Lavi and Kanda were doing to him. A jolt of pain and Allen whimpered, gaining him a kiss from each of his lovers as they continued stretching him. They felt the boy relax after awhile and Allen couldn't help but scream as he felt another jolt of pain, this one worse than the other.

"How many fingers?" He asked, his body and voice shaking. Lavi and Kanda both looked at him.

"Three." They answered together.

'_But this hurts more than usual.' _Allen thought.

"Only three?" He asked. His lover's glanced at each other before turning back to Allen.

"Three each." They clarified.

"YOU HAVE SIX FINGERS INSIDE ME!" Allen yelled, squirming. Lavi and Kanda quickly pushed the fingers in deeper, hitting Allen's prostate and making the boy melt immediately.

"Sorry Moyashi, we want to try something but you have to be stretched a lot." Kanda explained.

"W- what are u nhg-" Allen moaned and he felt them take their finger's out.

"We want to be in you at the same time." Lavi explained. Allen blinked, he had never thought of doing that before, to him, it just seemed impossible. "Can we?" Lavi asked. Allen blushed, how could he say no to them? He gently nodded before he was picked up. Lavi and Kanda sat up, moving closely together so that their shafts were touching, Lavi's legs thrown around Kanda's waist to make them a bit more comfortable. They helped Allen move over them and position himself over their leaking cocks before using the lube to completely cover their erections. Allen took a shaky breath as he gently grabbed both of the dicks underneath him and slowly lowered himself down. He wasn't sure how, considering how big both of them were together, but somehow he managed to get both heads inside.

Allen felt the tears roll as pain spread throughout his lower half, despite being stretched so wide. He felt Kanda and Lavi's hands rubbing circles over his body, trying to ease the pain. Eventually, Allen got used to the feeling and continued to lower himself down. This time, he didn't stop until he was fully seated. He breathed a sigh of relief, gently rocking and grinding his hips against his lover's and making them both moan.

"I- I cant-" Allen didn't have to finish his sentence as his lover's both grabbed his hips, lifting him just enough to begin thrusting. They took turns, Kanda thrusting up and then Lavi, going slow at first but slowly speeding up as Allen begged for more. The boy began moving his hips with their trust making all of their orgasms build. "It's to much." Allen said, throwing his head back as he came, his muscles spasming around Kanda and Lavi. Both couldn't take the friction and they both came inside Allen, making the boy throw his head back and moan loudly. Allen collapsed, Kanda quickly grabbing him and laying him on the bed, letting he and Lavi's softened member slip out.

"Think we went a little to far?" Lavi asked, laying next to the boy as Kanda leaned over him. Allen looked up at the samurai with glossy eyes, not being able to focus.

"Oy, Moyashi, you okay?" He asked. Allen blinked and slightly turned his head.

"T…tierd." The boy said. Kanda and Lavi sighed in relief, cuddling up with the boy and kissing him before he fell asleep.

They both watched Allen's chest rise and fall, watched their lover groan and turn his head before settling again. It felt right, perfect in a way and thankfully it didn't have to end. They would wake up tomorrow and the next day with each other, in each other's arms, living their lives together until the end of there days.

Well, maybe longer, after all, they do say that love last forever.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Heres a url to a pic I drew of Lavi**

htt pic. com/ifq 2hv. jpg

**Remove the spaces and you got it!**


	25. EXTRA! Monday

**I thought of this and i had to wright it ^_^**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

**What happens on Monday**

Allen enjoyed his life with Kanda and Lavi, after all, what was not to like? He was living with the two people he loved most, in a house they owned…and let's not forget about the sex, to which, Allen partook in multiple times a day...when he was feeling well that is. But of all the day's, Monday had to be the boy's favorite.

* * *

On Monday's, Kanda got up early to cook breakfast. Allen would join him while Lavi slept in. Who gave a blow job to whom depending on whether or not Allen was fully awake. Today had Kanda leaning against the counter, gripping the edges while Allen swiveled his tongue around the head of Kanda's erection before taking it into his mouth.

Lavi usually came into the kitchen ten minutes after Kanda had came, oblivious to the events that they had just partaken in and it brought a smile to Allen's lips.

Kanda left after breakfast, kissing Allen goodbye and punching Lavi's arm before heading to Komui's to work. Lavi and Allen then took a shower, leading into some light foreplay and touches before Lavi left for work at the orphanage. Allen smiled as he walked into the kitchen, spotting the box lunch Lavi purposely left to get Allen to come after him.

Allen got dressed and brought Lavi his lunch, walking into the red heads library and hearing the lock click shut. He knew what that meant. Allen barely had enough time to set the lunch box down before Lavi was on him, kissing and touching anywhere he could reach. Within a few minutes, Lavi had Allen leaning over a desk, pounding into the boy mercilessly from behind. They didn't always have sex, sometimes they just kissed or shared Lavi's lunch before Allen went back home.

"Ah! L- Lavi im c- coming." Allen moaned as he came, Lavi thrusting as deep as he could go before releasing his seeds into the boy.

After Lavi helped clean Allen up, the boy kissed him and headed back home.

Kanda got home around 3:30 and, like Lavi, attacked Allen. He was always rougher when it was just the two of them, telling the boy that Kanda had a Sadist side. Before the boy knew it, he was tied to the bed, a ring restraining his cock and keeping him from coming as Kanda teased him. His caresses were hard, leaving marks and bruises but _God_ if it wasn't such a turn on for Allen.

"P- please Kanda, let me c- cum!" Allen begged as Kanda moved three fingers in and out of him. The Samurai smirked and pulled his fingers out, licking them before spreading Allen's legs and pushing himself inside the boy in one hard thrust. Allen let out a cry of ecstasy, Kanda not letting him adjust as he began pounding into the boy's ass.

After a round or two, Allen would help Kanda make dinner before Lavi got home. Of course, after dinner, the three of them couldn't keep their hands off each other, sometimes not even making it to the bed, let alone away from the able. The night would be filled with Allen's screams of pleasure, Kanda's growls of ecstasy, and Lavi's moans of approval.

Eventually, they would make it to the bed, curl up together, and fall asleep, Allen sandwiched in the middle with Kanda and Lavi's feet tangled with his and their hands still groping the boy's body.

And just think…this is only Monday, Allen still has the rest of the week to look forward to.

* * *

**i know its REALLY short but you gotta admit it's cute. **

**I has a question! Which Lemon/lime did you guys like best out of all the ones in this story. And if you read Bitten, could you tell me your favorite Lemons/limes for that one too? Just send in a review Pretty please with sugar lumps and a cherry on top with loads of chocolate syrup?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. EXTRA! Saturday

**Another Extra!  
**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Saturdays were Allen's personal favorite day out of the weekend. Kanda and Lavi didn't have to work, so they were always by each others side. They slept in late, made breakfast together, and on a good day, tended to the garden.

And of course, Allen had his scheduled Saturday afternoon nap.

It was Allen's luxury to have a nap every Saturday, his family or Cross usually coming on Sunday to check up on him. Kanda and Lavi learned real quick that if Allen-

1. Didn't get his afternoon nap.

Or

2. Was woken up from his nap early.

Then they would have to deal with a very unhappy Beansprout who, in no way shape or form would allow them to perform ANY pleasuring activities for the rest of the day, sometimes even tomorrow morning.

The silverette did enjoy when his lovers would join him however, just like today.

Tim Campy was curled up on a pillow Rhoad had made for him, rolling onto his back to get more comfortable in his sleep. His pillow was located on a window seat near the bed, where Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were asleep. They were all naked, taking a cold bath to try and deal with the surprising heat of the day before a nap.

Allen was lying on his back, one hand laying next to him on the pillow, barely touching Lavi's chest, the other laying by his side, tickling Kanda's abs when they twitched as the Moyashi dreamed.

Kanda was the first to wake up, rolling to look out the window at the sun. He estimated they had been asleep for over an hour and a half, more then the time Allen usually took for his naps. It was time to wake up.

Kanda rolled back onto the side to face Allen, slowly leaning into him to kiss the boy's lips. Allen was unresponsive as Kanda gave him a few slow chaste kisses. He began to peel his eyes open after a minute of Kanda's light treatment, moving one of his hands to stretch and accidentally pushing it into Lavi's chest.

The red head opened his eye, letting it adjust before he realized what Kanda was doing to their lover.

Allen however, was still more then half asleep, letting his eyes slip closed again. Lavi smirked, catching Kanda's eyes before leaning in to help wake Allen up. Simultaneously, they pushed their tongues into Allen's mouth, creating a messy kiss as they pushed and prodded at Allen's tongue. The boy let out a moan, gently fisting the sheets as a finger slid into his mouth before just as quickly sliding out.

Lavi continued to kiss as he trailed his saliva covered finger down to Allen's entrance, slowly pushing it in.

Allen let out a small sigh, Kanda and Lavi leaving his lips just in case he decided to bite down at the sudden intrusion. Instead, Allen turned his head to the side, yawning big before Lavi returned to his mouth, beginning to thrust his finger inside of the boy. Allen turned his head to Kanda, forcing Lavi to pout. Allen yawned again, opening his eyes before jolting as Lavi pushed his finger in deep.

Kanda began to kiss and suck at Allen's neck and chest, making him release small gasps and moans. The boy lifted his hand, grabbing onto a strand of Kanda's hair and gently tugging, trying to get Kanda to kiss him.

The samurai quickly accepted the invitation, moving one finger down to Allen's entrance to join Lavi's. The boy moaned, spreading his legs as an open invitation. His two lovers smirked, eagerly accepting said invitation and lifting the boy up.

Allen's back was pressed to Kanda's chest, the boy half way sitting up as Lavi pulled him a bit lower for easier access. Lavi slowly jerked himself off, getting himself hard enough to penetrate before spitting into his hand to cover his cock. He was too lazy to grab a bottle of oil, and he new Allen wouldn't mind, he loved the tugging feeling of Lavi or Kanda's cocks as they thrusted in and out of him.

Lavi quickly lined himself up and began pushing in, making Allen tilt his head back, the crown of his head touch Kanda's chest, his mouth opening in a silent 'o'. Kanda quickly pushed his tongue inside, making Allen moan as their tongues danced together.

Lavi slowly began to move, pulling out and pushing back in, each time gaining a bit more power. The thrusts changed from slow to fast and strong, making Allen's body bob back into Kanda's each time. It made the pairs lips impossible to stay locked, Allen letting his head drop to look up at Lavi.

"Move more Lavi. I want it harder." Allen moaned out, his fingers coming down to rub at Lavi's member as it pushed into him. The read head moaned loudly, looking up and locking his gaze with Kanda's. Instantly, they both moved forward, locking their lips and sharing a heated kiss. Allen squirmed, the kiss having made Lavi stop moving momentarily.

Allen couldn't really blame him. They had gotten a lot closer since Allen had started taking naps (a.k.a. they kept waking him up and couldn't get any ses so they turned to each other.) Now it didn't seem that it was two best friends sharing a Lover; they all were in love with each other.

Lavi finally pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting his and Kanda's lips. Neither minded as Lavi continued to pound into Allen, the boy grabbing onto Kanda's wrist with one hand, his other locking fingers with Lavi.

"Gonna come." Allen warned as Lavi lifted the boy's hips and quickened his pace, going at a deranged force. Allen couldn't help but let out small yelps as his prostate was assault, a wet slapping noise echoing in the air each time Lavi bottomed out.

Allen arched like a perfectly drawn bow as he came, Lavi flinching as the tight heat around him became too much and he too toppled over the edge. Neither of them stopped to rest, Lavi leaning forward to kiss the boy as he slid out.

Kanda and Lavi then switched places, Rolling Allen onto his side as Kanda set one of the boy's legs over his shoulder. The other leg was trapped between the samurai's, Kanda kneeling on either side of it. Kanda didn't bother to use spit, knowing Lavi's cum would serve as lube. He roughly thrusted in as Lavi moved Allen's head to lie in his lap, running his hands through Allen's hair.

"Oh god!" Allen yelled as Kanda immediately began to jack hammer into the boy, holding Allen's leg so he could pull the boy into him with every thrust. The pace was rough but Allen didn't ask for Kanda to stop or slow one of his hands settling on Kanda's abs. The samurai smirked, leaning forward and making Allen glad he was flexible. He knee was touching his shoulder, giving Kanda the perfect angle to his Allen's prostate. The boy's mouth hung open, Kanda not missing a beat as he pushed his tongue inside. It only took a few seconds before Allen's need to breath took over and he turned his head away, gasping for breath as he was assaulted with pleasure.

It was around this time that Allen became aware of the hard on inches away from his face. Without delay, Allen took the organ into his mouth, eagerly sucking and trying his best to bob his head while Kanda continued to impale him.

"Mmmhhhhhhhh!" Allen tried to warn his lover before he came, his cum splattering across the blankets. Kanda tensed, thrusting a few more times before he followed Allen, pulling out and releasing his seeds on Allen's chest. Lavi quickly leaned forward, kissing Kanda before going lower to lick his essence off of Allen's body.

Kanda smirked, licking his hand to clean the few beads of cum on his fingers. When he was finished, he lifted Allen onto his knees, making the boy groan in exhaustion. The samurai guided Allen over Lavi, who laid down In the pillow for support. Kanda then let the red head take over, letting Allen lay on his chest with his legs on either side of the red heads hips. Kanda stroked himself as he watched Lavi guide his member into Allen, the boy gasping into Lavi's chest.

Lavi slowly thrust into Allen, small gasps and pants escaping the boy as he did. Allen didn't look like he would be able to take much more, but both his lovers knew he was willing to continue.

When Kanda found his erection renewed, he lined up and began to push into Allen, grinding against Lavi and making all three of them moan. Allen buried his head in the crook of Lavi's neck, his hands coming to the sides of Lavi's head to fist the pillows.

Kanda leaned forward, kissing Allen's shoulder and back before moving to kiss Lavi's mouth, gently beginning to thrust into Allen's smooth body. Lavi tilted his head back, letting moans slip out of his mouth as he enjoys the feeling of not only being inside of Allen, but Kanda being inside too.

Allen let out small 'ohs' And 'ahs' into Lavi neck, trying to thrust his hips back but finding it impossible. "Faster Kanda, I cant…"

"Fuck." Lavi let out as Kanda increased his pace, grabbing onto Allen's waist to increase the power he put into them.

"Cumming!" Allen yelled, tightening up around his lovers as his seeds sprayed across Lavi's abs. The red head groaned, thrusting up into Allen as Kanda did, both of them reaching their release inside their lover. Kanda pulled out, making Lavi slip out as well. Lavi rolled to the side, setting Allen next to him as Kanda collapsed next to the silverette.

"Time for another nap?" Lavi asked as Kanda curled closer to Allen, trapping the already unconscious boy in between their bodies.

"Thank god it's Saturday." Kanda grumbled before the two fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
